The Chipmunk School
by SassySunshine
Summary: Full summary inside. Warning: Many OC's!
1. Prologue: Who Made It In

**GUESS WHAT! I WAS BORED! YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!**

**Full Summary: **

**Dave enrolls the chipmunks and chipettes at a house-turned-school hosted by someone down the street. Little did they know they'd be bunking with more chipmunks and chipettes. It's the chipmunk school! How will this affect some relationships? Will they make it out alive with some bullies around? **

* * *

Prologue: Who Made It In

Okay guys, before I give you chapter one, here's who made it in:

Chrissy - Mine

Kevin - My Little Bro's

Amelia (who goes by Mia) - ptofan

Katie Dillinger - 97spartan

Chad Dillinger - 97spartan

Erika Jones - Dana

Greg Faraday - Sum 141

Danielle Holfman - Simon's Favorite Girl

Berry Chipmunk - natefanfic

Jeanette Violet Miller - jeanettemillerthechipette **(A/N: They're going to call her Violet since a Jeanette is there, is that okay?)**

Fifi - ColonelShaw

Sorry for anyone who didn't make it.

If you see more chipmunks in the story who aren't on this list, I'll give you this head's up now:

There weren't enough for an entire school, so I have many more chipmunks of mine I can use.

PEACE!


	2. Chapter 1: Surprises and Classes

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, Prologue, I'd have more of my 'munks. So if you read my story biographic, you'll know who the others are. By the way, ColonelShaw, try to imagine Fifi in CGI. Enjoy chapter one.**

* * *

Chapter One: Surprises and Classes

Alvin, Jeff, Simon, Max, Theodore, Scott, Brittany, Nicki, Jeanette, Leah, Eleanor, and Tammy sat on the couch, bored as ever. Dave walked into the room.

"Hey guys. I've got a great new school to go to with people your size," Dave said suddenly.

"Let me guess. It's the circus with the world's smallest people," Alvin said. "No. It's a surprise. You know the guy, Kyle, down the street with the huge property?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, what?" Tammy asked. "Well, he turned his house into a school…and you're being enrolled there," Dave said.

"Oh brother," Jeff muttered, flopping down onto a pillow. The group groaned - what did Dave just do to them?

**

* * *

**

A few days later at Kyle Thomas' house…

"Alvin…what if you fall in love with another girl?" Brittany asked as they walked out of the car. The group heard this and came to face their counterparts.

"Not gonna happen. You're the absolute only girl for me," Alvin said. Brittany smiled.

"Jeff…promise me I'm the only one?" Nicki said, tilting her head. "Promise," Jeff replied, sharing a hug with her.

"Scott. I fell in love with you because you're loyal, awesome, and you said you'd never give up on me," Tammy said, "Will you promise that I'll be your only girlfriend?"

"Always and forever. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," Scott said.

"Theodore…can I trust that I'm your only one while we're here?" Eleanor asked. Her green eyes were hopeful.

"Of course, Ellie!" Theodore replied. The two playfully smiled in an awkward silence.

"Simon…we've been through a lot that made our relationship what it is now. I love you and…is your love for me going to stay while we're here?"

"Yeah," Simon said, "You're my inspiration, you're the best by far. How could I let you go this year?" Simon said.

"Max…I need to be told something…is our love going to last here in this school?" Leah asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" Max asked, smiling. "Thanks. I needed to hear that," Leah replied. The front door of the 'school' opened.

"Hey guys. Ready for the first day? I think you'll like it…," Kyle said, opening the door. Jaws dropped and eyes widened. The scene before them was nuttier than the forest. Everywhere, every student, a chipmunk.

Kyle smiled. "Come on. I'll show you your room assignments while you're here. Dave said it's okay to stay," he said.

It was four people to a room. The assignments were Alvin, Brittany, Jeff, and Nicki in the first room, Simon, Jeanette, Max, and Leah in the second room, and Theodore, Eleanor, Scott, and Tammy in the third room.

Alvin set his bags down. "Guys…I think we were set up," he said. The four shared fearful glances.

A chipmunk came through the doggy door.

"Bon jour! I'm Fifi LaBeau, another chipmunk here. Pleased to meet you," she said. Jeff and Alvin were frozen. Brittany and Nicki shared angered looks.

"I'm Alvin Seville…," Alvin said absent-mindedly. "And I'm Jeff Seville," Jeff said, just as absent mindedly as Alvin.

Fifi looked past them. "Who are those two?" she asked, pointing to Brittany and Nicki.

"I'm Brittany Wilson," Brittany said. "And I'm Nicki Wilson," Nicki said. "We're not related, and neither are Alvin and Jeff. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore rescued my sisters, Jeanette, Eleanor, and I from Ian Hawke. Later we found Nicki and her sisters, Leah and Tammy. Along with them were Jeff and his brothers, Max and Scott," Brittany explained.

"Now there's some history," Fifi said.

"Better save it for history class," a chipmunk joked behind her. She turned to see two more chipmunks. "Ah, yes."

The boy stepped in front of Fifi. "I'm Chad Dillinger. You four are?" he said. "That's Alvin and Jeff, I'm Brittany, and that's Nicki," Brittany said.

A girl stepped out from behind Chad. "I'm his sister, Katie Dillinger. Hi," the girl said. "Yes…I bunk with them," Fifi said.

A bell was heard. "He got a bell?" Alvin asked. "Yes. Crazy, isn't it," Chad said.

**

* * *

**

In Class…

"Hello class. Welcome to the chipmunk school," Kyle said. "Good morning Mr. Thomas," the class said. Technically, they were getting their class schedules now.

"I hope you all were even a little surprised about an all-chipmunk school, because I love surprising people," Kyle said.

"Do you have quesadillas to surprise us with then?" a chipette called out. "No, Jeanette," Kyle said. "She's not Jeanette, I am," Jeanette said.

"She's got the name Jeanette, too." "YOU KNOW I LIKE THE NAME VIOLET!" the chipette called out.

"Oh, be quiet, Violet," another chipette said. "Erika," Kyle warned. A chipette came running in the room.

"AM I LATE?!" the chipette yelled. "Yes, Danielle," Kyle said. "GAAAGH!" the chipette named Danielle groaned. "It's okay. It's the first day," Kyle said.

"What?! It's still school! First day or not!" _ANOTHER _chipette complained. "Chrissy! Oh my gosh, what is with girls?!" Kyle said. "I know, right!" Alvin said. Brittany kicked him.

"He's right," a chipmunk said. "Thank you. Your name is?" Alvin asked. "I'm Kevin. I'm Chrissy's little brother," Kevin replied. Chrissy groaned at the mention of her name. "SHUT UP, KEV!"

Kevin and Alvin glanced behind them at Chrissy. She and Brittany high-fived and laughed. A chipette rolled her eyes.

"Guys…," she groaned. "Chill, Amelia," Chrissy said. "I go by Mia…," the chipette growled. Chrissy smirked. **(A/N: I've seen this somewhere. Chrissy is my chipette version of me without glasses!)**

"Chrissy, stop messing with her," a chipmunk said. "Yeah. I agree with Greg," Danielle said.

"Kyle, what's our class assignment?" another chipmunk piped up. "Well, Berry. I think--" "SHUT UP CHRISSY!" "YOU SHUT UP, ALVIN!"

"GUYS!" another chipmunk yelled. "Thank you, Dylan," Kyle said. There was silence.

"Now, since I have twenty-four of you, there will be four groups of six, considered a class. First off, class one. Brittany, Nicki, Jeanette, Leah, Eleanor, and Tammy. Class two. Alvin, Jeff, Simon, Max, Theodore, and Scott. Class three. Fifi, Chrissy, Katie, Erika, Kevin, and Chad. And last but not least, class four. Danielle, Dylan, Violet, Mia, Berry, and Greg."

The class was good with the groups. "Okay guys. Class one is off to gym, where one of my friends, Will Butternut, is waiting. Class two is off to math, where my friend Lisa Hector is waiting. Class three, you go to history with my friend Tina Samuels. And class four, you stay here with me."

The groups scurried off, in order not to miss anything.

**

* * *

**

And so we meet the rest of the students, and introduce the chipmunks to their lives for nine months.

**Review with any ideas. Ideas being:**

**Mr. Butternut is awful.**

**Miss Hector gives the class cupcakes and chocolate bars during class.**

**Miss Samuels doesn't pay attention.**

**Mr. Thomas leaves the room and it's chaos.**

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THOSE! Those are examples.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Class Session 1

**Hope y'all liked the last chapter, because now, we're seeing what the girls are up to in gym, the boys are up to in math, the and the others are doing in homeroom and history. This should get fun, you guys… *gives evil grin* BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Class Session 1

The six walked to the locker room and changed. **(A/N: Cue summer outfits)**

"This should be fun. We're in gym!" Eleanor said. She and Tammy giggled, but stopped once they got in. Mr. Butternut was looking down at them.

"This was a stupid idea of Kyle's," he muttered. "SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Brittany yelled. "100 push-ups, in the corner, facing it, Missy!" Brittany growled and walked to the corner.

"No, you don't talk to her like that!" Tammy said. Eleanor, Jeanette, Nicki, and Leah cringed.

"IN THE CORNER, WITH HER!" Mr. Butternut yelled. His breath smelled like year-old mayonnaise, sweaty socks, and rotten cheese.

Tammy frowned and walked with Brittany. "Thanks for trying," Brittany said. "SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Mr. Butternut yelled.

"You shut up, mister," Jeanette said. Eleanor, Nicki, and Leah covered their mouths. "YOU TOO, GLASSES! YOU GIRLS THINK YOU'RE GETTING OFF EASY?" "DO YOU WANT US GET OUR BOYFRIENDS TO TEAR YOU APART?!" Nicki yelled.

"Oh, you crossed that line. You, Missy, go--" "I know, I know. Push-ups with them." "No. You are going to brush my teeth." Nicki fainted. "YOU'RE LIKE A STUPID RENTAL DRILL INSTRUCTOR WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIS PATHETIC LIFE!" Eleanor screamed.

Mr. Butternut approached her. "Tell me. What's your name?" "ELEANOR…" "Well, ELEANOR, you are going hang on the edge of that net on the basketball hoop, while I shoot."

"CAN'T YOU KILL HER THAT WAY YOU PATHETIC LOSER?!" Leah yelled. "Pretty sure," Mr. Butternut replied. Nicki woke up.

"Still gotta brush my teeth," Mr. Butternut said with a wicked grin. Nicki fainted again.

"GET UP, STUPID LITTLE RAT!" Brittany was furious. She grabbed Jeanette and Tammy. "WOULD YOU SHUT, UP?! WE'RE SICK OF HEARING YOUR WHINING! WHY DOES KYLE LIKE YOU?! I'M SURE HE WON'T AFTER WE TELL HIM ABOUT YOU, IDIOT!" she screamed.

"Fine. We'll play dodge ball," Mr. Butternut said. He had a whole bag of balls. "You six get on that side, I'm over here." The girls, with confused looks, walked over. "Um, don't we get dodge balls?" Jeanette asked.

"No, I do," Mr. Butternut said. The girls let out terrified screams as balls started rapidly coming. "GIRLS! REMEMBER YOUR FIVE D'S! DODGE! DUCK! DIP! DIVE! AND DODGE!" Nicki yelled.

_**-BAM-**_ Eleanor went into the wall. "ELLIE!" Tammy yelled, turning around. A ball knocked Tammy into the same state as Eleanor.

"YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD. NOW. IDIOT!!!!!!!" Leah yelled. She crossed over the half-court line in the gym. "GET BACK ON YOUR SIDE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH YOU CALL A CHIPMUNK," Mr. Butternut yelled. "APOLOGIZE OR I TELL KYLE!!!!!" Leah yelled back.

Mr. Butternut picked her up and threw her into the wall. "Right in the pancreas," she muttered.

Brittany, Nicki, and Jeanette were left. "DUDE. YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ON OUR NERVES TODAY. EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT MAYBE YOU'RE A PIECE OF TRASH YOU CALL A HUMAN?!" Nicki yelled. A dodge ball slammed into her, sending her next to Leah.

Brittany and Jeanette were fed up. The rammed right into Mr. Butternut. Mr. Butternut picked them up by the tails and hung them upside-down. "Okay, who likes face plants?" he asked. "Is that a type of flower?" Brittany asked.

"No, Brittany. He means he's gonna drop us on our faces," Jeanette said. "Oh." Silence… "AHHHHH!" Brittany and Jeanette clung to each other as they hit the floor, and then looked at the clock. Five minutes in the period had gone by. This was going to be a long period.

**

* * *

**

In Math…

Alvin adjusted his sleeveless shirt as they waited for the teacher. "How do you think the girls are doing in gym?" he asked. Yells were heard. "Good," Jeff replied. **(A/N: Jeff…those aren't "Oh I'm having so much fun, WEEEEEE!!!" yells…)**

Miss Hector came in. "Good morning, guys," she said. "Morning, hot stuff," Alvin said. Miss Hector rolled her eyes playfully. "Good morning to you too, Miss Hector," Max said. "Oh, you don't need to call me that. Call me Miss Lisa."

"Oh, and a nice chic, too," Jeff said, elbowing Alvin. "Oh brother. The two heartthrobs," Miss Lisa said, smiling.

"Yeah…excuse me and Simon's brothers," Max said. "Okay, I guess I will. And then we have Theodore and Scott. Hey guys," Miss Lisa said. "HI!" Theodore and Scott exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay guys. We're doing equivalent fractions today. I have these sheets and rulers for you guys. It they match on the black lines, they're equivalent. If you don't finish, don't worry. You can do it when you get in tomorrow," Miss Lisa said.

_I love math for once!_ Alvin thought. He was going to love this class. Next to him, Simon was already on seven. "Dude," Alvin muttered. "I don't talk to myself or my neighbors," Simon replied. "But…you're talking to me." "Miss Lisa is going to yell at us," Simon replied.

"Oh, no I'm not. If you talk quietly, I'll let you, as long as you get your work done as you talk," Miss Lisa said.

_This class is 1 on my top 5,_ Jeff thought. He finished problem four. Simon was on the last one already, and so was Max. They finished and closed their books.

Theodore and Scott were on the fourth to the last. _Alvin and I better work faster before the end of the period…_ Jeff thought.

"So, Scott. What do you think is going on in the gym?" Theodore asked. "They're probably playing a fun game of dodge ball," Scott said. **(A/N: Jeff was wrong and so are you!)**

"Me too. I bet the gym teacher is letting them sit for a break too!" Theodore said. **(ANOTHER A/N: Nope. Way off once again.)**

Jeff and Alvin had just finished. "What now, Miss Lisa?" Alvin asked. "Talk!" Miss Lisa said cheerfully.

**

* * *

**

In History…

Chrissy was leaning back in her chair with her feet on her desk. "So, what do you think our teacher's doing? She's supposed to be here, you know," she said.

"I don't know, but how about we get one of us to be the teacher? Who's the smartest?" Fifi asked. The other five hands shot up. "Uh, Katie?" "WAIT! IF YOU PICK HER, YOU'RE BEING A TEACHER! GET UP THERE!" Chrissy said, shoving Fifi onto the teachers' desk.

Fifi stumbled. "Okay, how about we start with some history? Oh, I don't know…" Fifi sighed.

"You obviously can't do it. It's up to me," Chrissy said confidently. Fifi jumped off the desk before Chrissy could push her.

"Let's start on my history. I grew up in a huge forest with lots of other chipmunks. My annoying little brother--" "HEY!" "Kevin…and I had to search day after day for food. That loser sparrow **(A/N: As Alvin said in the first CGI movie…)** kept taking everything. We got fed up and left."

"Yeah…then my bratty older sister Chrissy--" "HEY!" "Annoyed me to death when I did nothing. Then we found a human to live with, and have ALMOST HAPPY lives here in the Los Angeles area," Kevin said. He and Chrissy gave each other death glares.

"Oh, shut up you two," Chad said. "Je suis d'accord," Fifi said. "HUH?!" Chrissy asked. "It means I agree in French…," Fifi said. "Yeah, don't you know French? If not, tu est un imbecile!" Chad said. "What?" Chrissy asked. "It means you are an idiot in French," Chad explained. The class snickered. "You people are safe. Kevin…you get it when we return home in nine months…," Chrissy growled.

"Like we care," Katie said. Chrissy growled. Erika sat. She hadn't said a word. Usually, she acted like Brittany did. "Erika, you okay?" Fifi asked. "I'm fine…," Erika said. She took out a book and whacked Fifi.

"OH, I'M SO SORRY!" Erika said. "It's okay. Accidents happen," Fifi said. The teacher, Tina Samuels, walked in. She looked about 25. She was on the phone.

"He did?! (…) OH MY GOSH! (…) Ew…" Tina noticed the class watching. "GOTTA GO! BYE!" Tina turned to face the class. "Start reading…" She ran out the door.

"Man she's an awful teacher," Chrissy said. She closed her book. "Chrissy, we're supposed to be reading," Kevin said. "Do I look like I care?" Chrissy said. "Well, no but--" "Then don't talk to me," Chrissy said. She fell asleep on her desk.

"Kevin, give me a black marker," Fifi said.

**

* * *

**

In Homeroom…

"And so Danielle chases me for her corndog. That's how we met. I never thought we'd see each other again," Dylan said. Violet shook Danielle awake. "Danielle, wake up…" "Huh?" Danielle rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep during Dylan's story.

Still half asleep, she started clapping…and then fell out again. Mia shook her. "It's your story turn…," she mumbled.

Danielle sleepily made her way to Kyle's desk. "This is why I fall asleep in class now…" Dylan slammed his head on his desk.

Violet and Mia exchanged glances, while Greg and Berry groaned. "It all started when I was about…"

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later…

The bell rang, snapping everyone awake - even Kyle. "O-okay. The rest of you tell your stories tomorrow. I'm preparing for group three…" Kyle chugged down his coffee. "I'm prepared."

**

* * *

**

In gym…

The bell rang, signifying that the girls wouldn't die before the end of the day. "You stupid little rat girls can go," Mr. Butternut said. "THANK GOD!" Brittany yelled.

"Now I have to prepare for group two…," Mr. Butternut muttered. "Those are our boyfriends!" Nicki called on the way out.

"Oh man…," Mr. Butternut muttered. Then he smiled. "They won't tell them!" he said. "OH, WE WILL!" Eleanor called from the hall. Mr. Butternut's smile disappeared.

**

* * *

**

In Math…

The bell rang. "Aw…I like this class," Alvin said. "Wow. If he likes math class, he really means it!" Simon said. "I think Jeff does, too. He's clinging to the desk…," Max said. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Jeff yelled as Miss Lisa pulled him off. "Come on, Jeff. Off to gym," Miss Lisa said.

"Please!" Jeff begged. "I have to prepare for group one!" Miss Lisa said. The girls walked in. "Here they are now," Miss Lisa said.

"Guys…good luck," Brittany said.

"Huh?" Alvin asked. "Our gym teacher had us three quarters to actual death," Eleanor said.

"We'll kick his butt then," Theodore said. The group was surprised - Theodore never spoke like this.

**

* * *

**

In History…

Tina walked in. "Today we'll talk about--" The bell rang. "--Nothing." The class scurried out. "Well, better prepare for group four." Her phone rang. "EEP! MY BOYFRIEND!"

**

* * *

**

I hope you like this. I'm having fun writing it. I love messing with people. Review and if you have ideas, you know what to do.

**And to ColonelShaw, I don't need to ask for French. I don't know anything but 'Bon Jour'. I'll use Google, though.**


	4. Chapter 3: Class Session 2

**I'm ba-ack! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! What happens in the classes NOW? More of my weirdness awaits! Call me weird! Someone call me weird!!!!**

**Chrissy: You're weird.**

**Me: THANKS GIRL! THAT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Keep callin' me weird, come on.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Three: Class Session 2

The boys cringed as Mr. Butternut blew his whistle. A shrill sound filled their ears. "AW, MAN! NOT COOL! SO NOT COOL!" Alvin yelled. "100 push-ups, in the corner, facing it, mister!" Mr. Butternut said. Alvin stormed into the corner.

"No, you do not talk to him like that!" Scott said. Theodore, Simon, Max, and Jeff cringed. 

"In the corner with him!" Mr. Butternut said. "Thanks for trying," Alvin said. "SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Mr. Butternut yelled. "You shut up," Simon said. "WITH THEM!" Mr. Butternut yelled.

"I heard that my girlfriend had to brush your teeth," Jeff said, facing Mr. Butternut. "Yeah! So? What are you gonna do about it?" "ALVIN! SIMON! SCOTT! GET OUT OF THE CORNER AND IGNORE THIS STUPID GUY," Jeff said. They came out of the corner and grabbed dodge balls. "DODGE BALLS, READY!" Jeff yelled. They chucked them at Mr. Butternut. He fell out cold.

"Alvin, hand me that black marker," Theodore said deviously. "My pleasure," Alvin replied.

Mr. Butternut woke up to see Theodore about to draw on his face. "Busted…," Simon muttered.

"YOU BOYS ON THAT END OF THE GYM!" Mr. Butternut yelled. The boys ran. Their teacher pulled out dodge balls.

"Throw one and you'll need facial reconstruction," Alvin said. Mr. Butternut threw one anyway. Alvin took a running start. Jeff, Theodore, and Simon grabbed Alvin.

**In Math…**

"So let me get this straight…if we finish…we can talk quietly?" Brittany asked. "And while you work," Miss Lisa said. "I love this class…," Nicki muttered. Jeanette and Leah were already on nine.

"You guys work fast!" Brittany muttered. Jeanette blushed inwardly at her sister's compliment.

Eleanor and Tammy were on five. Brittany and Nicki were on three. _Better hurry…,_ Brittany thought. Jeanette and Leah put their books away.

_HURRY UP, NICKI!!_ Nicki thought.

"So, what do you think is going on in gym?" Jeanette whispered to Leah. "Torture…," Leah whispered back. **(A/N: Bingo! Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!)**

Eleanor and Tammy put their books away, too.

Brittany was on the last one. "What the heck…I don't get it…" Something went off in her brain. "Of course…" She wrote down the answer and slid her book in her desk.

Nicki had also finished up.

**In Homeroom…**

"We need a plan to get our teacher OUT…," Chrissy whispered to Erika and Fifi. "J'ai une idée!" Fifi said. "Huh?" Chrissy asked. "You need to take French. It means I have an idea," Fifi said.

"What's your idea?" Erika asked. "We're going to need thumbtacks, a bucket, dirt, and earthworms…," Fifi said.

Chrissy pulled everything out from behind her back. "HUH!!??" Erika yelled. "I always have a trick up my sleeve," Chrissy said. "Boys and girls, I need to use the lavatory. I'll be right back," Kyle said. The class sprang out of their chairs.

Chrissy stuck thumbtacks onto the chair. Fifi and Erika rigged the chair to make the bucket of worms and dirt fall on Kyle. They heard footsteps. "HURRY!" Chrissy yelled in a whisper. They sat down as Kyle came back. He, not noticing anything, **(A/N: May I add, a stupid move…BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) **sat down.

"YAAAGHHHH!" Kyle yelled, springing up. The worms and dirt were poured all over him. Chrissy, Fifi, and Erika high-fived. Kyle ran out of the room.

Chrissy hopped on the teacher's desk. "Okay, guys. Let's tell made-up stories to pass the time. I have one first…"

**(A/N: Just so you know, these are all about Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor in fairytales or something…so you may fall asleep…LOL…)**

_**Chrissy's Story: Alvin the Mall Cop**_

"_Once upon a time there was a mall cop who never paid attention. His name was Alvin Seville. One day, the grand theft on the FBI's most wanted, Brittany Seville, his girlfriend, was invading the mall._

'_I must catch her,' Alvin said confidently, speeding up his cop scooter. Brittany, who was smarter, ran toward a wall, head on. She made a sharp turn, but Alvin crashed._

'_You can never catch me!' Brittany called, running away with a diamond ring. But Alvin had thought of a master plan. He rigged an net from a doorway in a jewelry store. She would be early, it was an every-Saturday thing._

_Brittany walked over to the store, not seeing the net. She triggered it, and up she went! Alvin Seville had caught grand theft on the FBI's most wanted list, BRITTANY SEVILLE!"_

"Lame…," Chad muttered, playing with his tiny, chipmunk-sized phone. "What are you playing, bro?" Katie asked. "Pac man," Chad replied.

"Oh, like you could do better," Chrissy said. "YOU'RE ON!" Chad shouted, slamming down his phone. He hopped on the teacher's desk.

_**Chad's Story: Cindereleanor **_

"_Once upon a time there was a beautiful, blonde chipette. Her name was Eleanor, and she was neglected by her horrible sisters Jeanette and Brittany, and their horrible mother Chrissy…" _

Chad glared at Chrissy for a minute and continued talking…

" '_Oh mother, the ball is coming up!! Can I please go with my sisters and you? Please, may I?' Eleanor begged. 'NO, YOU'RE A DIRTY LITTLE RAT AND DO NOT DESERVE TO GO! YOU DON'T APPRECIATE LIFE…' 'Mother…you treat me like you treated your ratty old shirt…'_

_So about a week later at night the mother, CHRISSY…" _

Chad gave Chrissy another glare. Chrissy jumped on the desk, ready to attack. Fifi and Erika held her back.

"_And the ugly sisters Brittany and Jeanette, went to the ball. 'OH, HOW WILL I EVER GET THERE?' poor Eleanor cried. Just then, a flash of blue light came. The poor chipette looked up._

'_Simon? Isn't it godMOTHER…?' '_

_Uh, let's just say she's on a vacation in um…rope and closet land…,' Simon replied. 'Whatever, why are you exactly here…?' 'I believe I'm supposed to go _"POOF"_ and make you wearing a pretty dress, and then get you a limo to the ball.'_

'_SHUT, UP!! I'M GOING TO THE BALL?! YES! YES! YES!' Simon rolled his eyes and poofed up a sparkling spring green dress. Eleanor put it on._

'_Where's the limo?' 'Outside, now go!' Eleanor ran out to the limo. The party was spectacular!_

_It was time for a slow dance. Eleanor bumped into Theodore. 'Oh, Theodore!' _

'_Aren't you supposed to be at home?' a voice cut in. The two turned, to see Brittany._

'_She can be where she wants to be! SO SHUT UP!' Theodore yelled at Brittany. _

_Brittany started to attack. Theodore pulled out a light saber. Eleanor found happy love, and married. The END!!!" _

"Now, you are the king of lame story-tellers. No wait, QUEEN!" Chrissy said. Chad jumped onto Chrissy, and they began fighting.

"Who wants to go next?!" Erika called suddenly. Fifi jumped onto the desk. "This isn't French…because Chrissy obviously doesn't know…," Fifi said, shooting a look at Chrissy.

_**Fifi's Story: Check It Out Brittany and Jeanette**_

**(A/N: Similar To The Check It Out Girls on SWAC.)**

"_Once there were two lazy girls at the counter in a store. One was Brittany, a usual lazy girl. Jeanette had just gotten bored checking out._

'_Can you check out my cucumber?' a customer asked. It was Alvin. _

'_Okay, whatever,' Brittany said, chewing her gum. 'Check out it's green skin…,' Brittany started._

'_Check out the little humps,' Jeanette said. 'Oh, check out the not smoothness…,' Brittany said. 'Guys…I wanted you to CHECK ME OUT…not check out the cucumber features…'_

'_Okay. Check out Alvin's fur…,' Brittany said. 'Check out his amber eyes,' Jeanette said. 'Check out the "A" on his shirt,' Brittany said. 'IT'S USELESS! AND I'M KEEPING THE CUCUMBER!' Alvin yelled, storming out."_

Chrissy yawned. "CHRISSY! YOU'RE DEAD!" Fifi yelled, running over. Kyle came back. Everyone sat down. Kevin and Katie rolled their eyes.

**In History…**

Once again, the teacher, Tina, or Miss Samuels, was not there. "I'm fed up with the lady," Mia said.

"I'm just glad Danielle and Dylan haven't torn each other apart," Greg said. Violet and Berry nodded. There was a yelp. "Danielle!" Violet, Mia, Greg, and Berry yelled.

Danielle was pinned on the floor by Dylan. "LET…ME…UP!!" Danielle yelled. "NEVER!" Dylan yelled back.

"GUYS!" Greg yelled. "Get off of each other," Berry said. Danielle and Dylan got off each other.

"His fault," Danielle accused. "ME?! IT WAS YOU, STUPID!" Dylan shouted back. 

"Guys, I'm gonna say this 'cause we're all friends. We're sick of hearing your fighting, SO SHUT UP!" Mia yelled.

"Agreed, so listen to her…or else…," Violet said.

**A little bit later in the hallways…**

The bells rang, and students poured into the hallways, anxious to get to lunch before the next two periods…

**OOOH! CLIFFHANGER! I'm stupid for doing that, I know. **

**After lunch we see what happens between the classes. And after the lunch chapter, we have two more class chapters, then what happens in the dorms.**

**I can't believe how many people like this already! Should I make a series? Vote yes or no for the series and leave me some ideas!**

**- ChipetteGirl10**


	5. Chapter 4: In The Halls and At Lunch

**Me: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm back and now, it's seeing what's gonna go on in the halls, and at lunch. Britt, Alv…BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Brittany: She did the laugh, we're done for!**

**Alvin: Make me kiss Fifi, and you die…**

**Fifi: Hey…watch it…**

**Alvin: *blushes***

**Brittany: *slaps Alvin***

**Me: I'm an evil genius!**

* * *

Chapter Four: In The Halls and At Lunch

The chipmunks and chipettes settled at a six-seat table, Nicki, Leah, Tammy, Jeff, Max, and Scott settled at one, and then the other two groups were at two other tables.

"Guys, I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back in five minutes, okay?" Brittany said, getting up. The group nodded as she scurried away. Alvin put his head on the table.

"Fifi's cute! WHAT'LL I DO?!" Alvin said. "Kiss her and break up with Brittany," Chad said from behind Alvin. Alvin stood up.

"HEY, NOT THAT CUTE!" Alvin said, defending himself. "HEY!" Fifi yelled, standing up. Jeff and Nicki smiled - this was gonna be better than cable TV!!

"Look dude, let me have Brittany. I'll take the idiot off of your hands," Chad said with an evil grin. "BRITTANY'S NOT AN IDIOT!" Alvin said. Fifi had enough.

"NOT THAT CUTE?!" she yelled, coming over. Alvin was about to protest, but Fifi kissed him. Brittany was coming back. She stopped mid-step when she saw Alvin.

"WHY?!" she yelled. "Come on baby, I'll take care of it," Chad said. Brittany looked at Alvin. "Okay, Chad…" Alvin stomped up to Chad. "YOU CALLED HER AN IDIOT!" he said.

"True…I can manipulate her," Chad said. Brittany heard it and looked up. "I'M AN IDIOT?!" she yelled. She slapped Chad. Alvin snickered…and then got slapped, too.

"WE'RE THROUGH ALVIN!" Brittany said, running out of the lunchroom. Alvin turned to Fifi. "You didn't do it purposely. Who forced you?" he asked. "Chrissy," Fifi stated. Alvin turned to Chrissy, who simply waved. "CHRISSY!" he yelled. Chrissy got up and ran.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Alvin yelled, chasing her. "Should we go after him?" Simon asked the group. There was a pause, and they broke into laughter.

**

* * *

**

With Alvin…

Alvin gave up on chasing Chrissy and went to the dorm, the only place to find Brittany.

She was on her bed, crying. Alvin crept from out behind her. Brittany started to scream, but shut her up by kissing her.

"I'm gonna kill you…," Brittany said, preparing to claw Alvin. Alvin froze. "Alvin?" "It wasn't me. Chrissy told Fifi to kiss me," Alvin said.

"The annoying funny one?" Brittany asked. **(A/N: Britt, my line…)** "Yeah," Alvin replied.

"Alvin…tell me the truth, because Simon gave me a lie detector…," Brittany started. "What…?" Alvin asked. "Did you like the kiss?" Brittany asked.

"Why would I ever?" Alvin asked. Brittany smiled.

**

* * *

**

Back at lunch…

Chrissy laughed hysterically at Fifi, who was being forced into kissing Chad by Chad himself.

"Chrissy…it isn't funny…," Erika said. "I know. It isn't funny - IT'S HYSTERICAL!" Chrissy yelled, howling with laughter. Erika got up, picked up Chrissy, and carried her to a closet. She locked Chrissy in, and left. She came back to the lunchroom.

"Locked her in?" Kevin asked. "Uh-huh…," Erika replied. Kevin and Erika high-fived.

"Ahahahaha!" Katie giggled. Violet, Mia, and Dani (Danielle) looked up from their table. "What's she laughing about?" Mia asked.

"Stupid stuff," Dylan answered. "Were we talking to you?" Dani asked. Greg, Berry, Violet, and Mia groaned.

"Berry, get the duct tape. Violet, get some rope. Greg, I need you to find where I can get a baseball bat. I'll find the taser," Mia said. The group split.

"Where will I find a taser?" Mia wondered as she exited the lunchroom. Mr. Butternut passed by, mumbling something about killing the 'stupid rats' in gym…literally.

"That was close…," Mia muttered as she walked away. She bumped into Chrissy. "Chrissy?" "NOT NOW. GOTTA KILL ERIKA!" Chrissy said angrily as she walked away.

"Should I warn Erika…? Nah…," Mia muttered. She came to a supply closet. "I wonder what's in there?" She took a few steps inside. The door slammed and locked. There was laughter.

"I HAVE ONE LESS RAT TO KILL IN GYM…," she heard Mr. Butternut say. "NOT COOL! I CAN FIND A TASER!!!" Mia yelled. She sat down. "I wonder what's in here." She flipped on a light. There was a saw, a chainsaw, a drill-thing, and more to kill a rodent.

"This must be Mr. Butternut's secret stash…," Mia muttered, cupping her paw to her mouth. She heard Mr. Butternut coming back. "OH MAN! I'M GONNA BE CHIPMUNK-SUSHI!!" Mia yelled.

The door swung open. "Now…I think I'll use an ax this time," Mr. Butternut said. "No way," a voice called from the door.

There stood all twelve of the other girls; Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Nicki, Leah, Tammy, Violet, Dani, Erika, Chrissy, Fifi, and Katie.

"I am in deep trouble…," Mr. Butternut muttered.

"Don't forget us," a male voice called. There were all eleven of the boys; Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeff, Max, Scott, Dylan, Kevin, Chad, Berry, and Greg.

"THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY OF THE CHIPMUNK SCHOOL!!" Mr. Butternut yelped. Mia walked off of the table and joined the girls. "Now, you learn what it means to be tortured," she said.

As they were about to attack, the bell rang, signaling ten minutes before the next class.

"ATTAQUE!" Fifi yelled. "Huh?" Chrissy asked. Fifi slapped her forehead. "GET A FRENCH TO ENGLISH DICTIONARY! IT MEANS ATTACK!" Fifi yelled.

Mr. Butternut grabbed a handful of chipmunks and ran. They were of course: The Chipettes.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin yelled. "JEANETTE!" Simon yelled. "ELEANOR!" Theodore yelled. They took off down the hall.

The rest stood there, bewildered.

"What just happened?" Chrissy asked. Dani slapped her. "GET HELP!" she yelled. Chrissy gave a look and walked away. "Fifi, can we talk?" Chad asked with a devious grin. Fifi looked to Chad, and then Chrissy walking.

"CHRISSY, WAIT UP!" Fifi yelled. Chad grumbled - it_ was_ an attempt to kiss her. "Well, now to try and hit on Violet…" "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Chad rolled his eyes.

**

* * *

**

Back with the 'munks and 'ettes…

Eleanor was sobbing, Jeanette was going on about her fear of kidnappers and death…and Brittany was kicking her animal instincts back into high gear. "HEY MISTER. I'VE GOT SHARP TEETH…," Brittany started. Mr. Butternut paid no attention. He was headed for the kitchen - aka DEATH OVEN…

"Which way, which way?!" Alvin yelled, in full panic mode. He spotted the kitchen door open. "OH MAN, WE MIGHT BE TOO LATE!" he yelled.

Alvin ran in with Simon and Theodore in tow. The Chipettes were in the oven as the door slammed shut. It was becoming hot inside of it.

"NOT DEATH OVEN!" Eleanor yelled from inside, beginning to sweat. Alvin didn't care about what condition his teacher would be in once he was through…he had to do something - NOW.

Alvin sprang onto Mr. Butternut. Mr. Butternut's shirt accidentally turned the stove on all the way. "SI! THEO! TURN THE STUPID DEATH OVEN OFF!" Alvin yelled as he kept Mr. Butternut down.

Simon threw his weight on the stove dial and turned it off. Theodore pried the door open. The chipettes jumped out.

"YOU SAVED ME!" Eleanor cried, throwing her arms around Theodore. Jeanette hugged Simon. Alvin got off of Mr. Butternut, who was still conscious, **(A/N: I'm stupid! I'm stupid!)** and hugged Brittany. "BRITT! I'M SO SORRY THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!" he said.

Mr. Butternut sat up as the bell rang. "DANG, I'M GONNA BE LATE!" he yelled.

**

* * *

**

And so we end this chapter.

**For saving the chipettes, EVERYONE SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THING!**

**I'm listening to it so, SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THING, SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THING, YEAH YEAH! **

**Review! And if you hate Mr. Butternut when he tortures these poor guys…sorry for what's gonna happen in the next chapter.**

**- ChipetteGirl10**


	6. Chapter 5: Class Session 3

**I'm sure you're going to like this chapter…because :**

**Chrissy + Gym Teacher = Interested Reader**

**Yes, it's Chrissy's class in gym, meaning this CANNOT go well…especially if there's a way to annoy every teacher Chrissy can FIND!**

**Now, before I bore you to death, I suggest you read!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Class Session Three

"LINE UP YOU STUPID, UNGRATEFUL LITTLE RATS!" Mr. Butternut barked. Chrissy was sitting on the floor, ignoring him as everyone else lined up.

"I SAID LINE UP!" Mr. Butternut yelled again. "I heard you," Chrissy mumbled, pulling out her cell phone.

Mr. Butternut looked down at Chrissy. "Get…up…" "I think I had too much lunch. Can I walk the mile instead of running?" Mr. Butternut picked her up by her tail and set her down. He cannot lose his temper as bad as the last two classes.

"NOW START RUNNING!" he yelled. Chrissy turned toward the door. "GET BACK HERE, LAZY RAT!" **(A/N: Wait for it…)**

"LITTLE RAT…" "Please check the number, or try your call again," Chrissy said, a small smile forming on her face.

"I AM NOT ON A CELL PHONE," Mr. Butternut said. "Well then shut up, because I am!" Chrissy said, holding a phone to her ear. She pretended she actually was.

"Hello, is this the Watermelon residence?" **(A/N: OMG she's getting him annoyed…)** "Oh, hello! It's the Boogie Girl!" Mr. Butternut took her cell phone. Chrissy pulled another from her pocket. The others watched as they ran laps.

Chrissy dialed Mr. Butternut's number. His cell phone rang. "Hello?" "THIS IS YOUR BEST FRIEND KYLE, I SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO THE POOR STUDENTS," Chrissy said, making her voice sound like Kyle's thanks to voice imitation classes.

"I-I didn't do anything…" "THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN! RUN!" Chrissy said into the phone. Mr. Butternut started to run, and then looked at Chrissy. "Chrissy…" "Butterloser…" "IT'S BUTTERNUT!"

This was an annoying student for the record books. "CHRISSY! COURIR!" Fifi shouted suddenly.

"FIFI, I DON'T KNOW FRENCH!" Chrissy called back. "HE'S BEHIND YOU, RUN! I SAID RUN!" Fifi yelled back.

Chrissy spotted Mr. Butternut over her shoulder. The group stopped running to watch. "Should we help?" Erika whispered to Fifi and Katie. They burst into laughter.

Chad was watching Fifi. "Now to make my move…," he mumbled. He snuck up behind Fifi and pulled her into a kiss - on the lips. He pulled away. "VICTORY!" "OH, YOU BETTER COURIR!" Fifi yelled. Chad took off running. Erika, Katie, and Kevin watched Chrissy run away from Mr. Butternut.

"RUN CHRISSY! I NEED YOUR ANNOYANCES!" Katie yelled. Mr. Butternut was getting tired. "BUTTERLOSER'S FAT! BUTTERLOSER'S FAT! CAN'T CATCH ME, FATTY!" Chrissy yelled.

Mr. Butternut continued chasing. "RUN CHRISSY! GO! MAKE HIM WORK OFF THAT FAT!" Erika called, laughing her head off. Mr. Butternut approached her, and she ran off the bench in the gym. Katie and Kevin giggled.

Fifi gave up on chasing Chad and jumped on the very top of the basketball hoop. "HEY FATTY!" she called down to the gym teacher.

Mr. Butternut looked up and grumbled something under his breath. Kevin and Chad exchanged glances, and ran. Katie still sat on the bench. "Guys?" Mr. Butternut approached her. Katie took off.

Mr. Butternut blew his whistle, the group stopped. "GET ON THAT END OF THE GYM!" he yelled, pointing his finger down to the end. "NEVER!" Chrissy yelled, getting in boxing stance.

"I SAID GET DOWN THERE!" "AND I'LL PUT UP A FIGHT!" **(A/N: This is just starting…meaning…LONG CHAPTER! You go, Chrissy!)**

"Little Missy…," Mr. Butternut started. "Um, speak louder, I can't hear you," Chrissy said. She tried to stifle some laughter.

"COME ON CHRISSY! JUST IGNORE THE LOSER AND SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THING!" Erika called. Mr. Butternut threw a shoe at her. "WHAT?" Erika yelled.

Chrissy started running around the gym like a maniac. "GET BACK HERE, STUPID LITTLE RAT THING! YOU'RE A BAD RODENT!" Mr. Butternut called.

"What dress size are you?" Chrissy asked randomly. "Huh?" "Are your underpants made of my watermelon?" "Um…" "RUN! THE ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!" "Oh my g-" "HELLO? IS THIS THE FBI? I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A CHEESE SANDWICH!"

Mr. Butternut slapped his forehead. So far, this period was NOT going well…especially with Chrissy around. "CHRISSY!" he roared. Chrissy stopped. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

Mr. Butternut was at the end of his patience. "GET OVER THERE, NOW! OR IT'S THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" "Hello? Is this the Pancake residence?" "PRINCIPAL'S!" "Okay, banana face."

Chrissy smiled to herself and walked down the hall. That was something to enjoy back there.

She turned a corner and came to the office. The secretary was there.

"Hello?" she asked, pulling her glasses down. "Hi, I'm here to see the principal," Chrissy said. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you often. I'm Nancy Williams, just sit in the chair."

Chrissy lied down on the chair, her body across it. Her feet swung off of the sides. "Sit correctly," Nancy muttered.

"Nah. It's WAY too uncomfortable," Chrissy said. "Future juvenile. Wow," Nancy muttered.

The door to the principal's office opened. "Well, this is my time to get to know him, considering I'm gonna be here often," Chrissy said cheerfully.

"Come in, I'm John Norton…," the principal said. Chrissy walked inside and hopped on his desk.

"Now, if my records are correct and Mr. Butternut's call is valid, you called him a loser, ignored him, made smart remarks, and did other bad things…Chrissy," the principal said. "That's right!" Chrissy said with a smile. The principal sighed - this was going to be a hard year…

**

* * *

**

In Math…

"Okay guys, open to…," Miss Lisa started. "We. Need. Her. OUT!" Dani whispered to Violet. "First clue?" Mia asked with a smirk. Dani wanted to slap her.

"I already have a plan, geniuses…," Dylan muttered, pulling out a water squirter. Greg and Berry pulled out some. "Oh man. Pay no attention to the groaning girl…," Violet muttered, putting her head on her desk.

The boys started squirting their teacher. She screamed and ran out of the room. Berry boosted Greg who boosted Dylan to the doorknob, where Dylan locked the door.

The girls slapped their foreheads. "Why did I get stuck with the stupidest boys on the face of the Earth?" Dani groaned. "Because you're the stupidest girls on the Earth…," Dylan muttered.

Berry, Greg, Mia, and Violet groaned. "We're better than you…," Dani started. "OH REALLY? HOW'S ABOUT A SING OFF?" Dylan yelled.

**(I had to use a song by the 'munks and 'ettes…enjoy this…)**

**Dylan: **_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah!_

**Berry and Greg: **_Show 'em how you do it now!_

**Dani: **_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah!_

**Violet and Mia: **_Show 'em how you do it no-ow!_

**Dylan: **_Show the world we can dance…_

**Berry and Greg: **_DANCE!_

Dani glared at Dylan. Dylan smirked.

**Dani: **_Bad enough to, strut our stuff, now! The music gives us a chance…_

**Violet and Mia: **_CHANCE!_

Dylan scoffed.**Dylan: **_We do more, out on the floor…!_

**Dani: **_Groovin' loose, or heart to heart!_

**Violet and Mia: **_We put motion, in every single part!_

**Berry and Greg: **_Funky sounds, wall to wall!_

**Dani and Dylan: **_We're bumping bodies, havin' us a ba-a-all! _

**All: **_Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah! Show 'em how you do it now! Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah! Show 'em how you do it no-ow!_

It somehow ended up that Dani was in Dylan's arms at the end note, the one held highest…by them.

"Somebody's in love…," Mia whispered to Greg. "A-am not!" Dani said. "In denial now, are we? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Dylan and Dani blushed. "I-I'm not in love with her…," Dylan. The door fell to the floor, to reveal Miss Lisa. "GUYS…" They cringed.

**

* * *

**

In History…

"Considering we're bored, I guess we need to talk about our boyfriends," Brittany said, sitting on the teachers' desk. "What makes you teacher?" Jeanette called out. "I'm the leader of the original chipettes in this class," Brittany said.

"Dang, she's right…," Leah muttered. "Okay, before I share my story, I hear your stories…," Brittany said, looking at Jeanette.

"What type of stories?" Eleanor asked, dreading the answer. "The worst thing they did to you!" Brittany said deviously.

The group groaned…Brittany was evil… "Jeanette, YOU go first," Brittany said. Jeanette walked to the front of the room and jumped on the desk.

Leah sighed and pulled out her history book. This could not end well…

"Okay, the worst thing he did…was blow me off for a date at the park…and it went like this…"

_-Flashback, three weeks ago-_

"_Hey Simon, we still on for that date tomorrow at the park?" Jeanette asked. Simon smiled. "Of course, Jeanette…"_

"_I guess I'll see you then. But for now…" She kissed him, leaving him in a temporary trance. She smiled and walked out the door._

"_JEANETTE! DID YOU HEAR?" Brittany yelled, coming to the Seville front door as Jeanette stepped out._

"_Hear what…?_" _She was curious to see what Brittany had to say. "Alvin texted me saying that Simon is presenting his project tomorrow, and it's gonna be huge!" "But, we'll still have our date…right?" "Oh, I don't know!"_

_**

* * *

**_

Next day…

"_Simon Seville…," the professor said, stepping off the stage once more. Simon was forgetting something. It was at the tip of his tongue. He glanced out into the crowd…Jeanette wasn't there._

_THE DATE. He forgot THE DATE… "Friends, families, hi. I'm Simon and, well, here's my project. It took tons of hard work, and jumping on and off the table a lot…"_

_All through the presentation and the speech, Simon had only one thing in mind: Jeanette. "Th-thank you…," he said at the end. He ran out of the iron gate, leaving everyone puzzled during applause._

_He came to the all too familiar park's iron gate, and slid through. Jeanette was sitting in the tree, singing to herself. Simon bit his lip…what had he done?_

_Jeanette sighed. Her tail swung down from the branch. "What did I do to deserve this…?" she mumbled. _

_She heard the all too familiar voice belonging to the person who had landed her in this state._

"_Jeanette?" "Go away…" "Jeanette, I'm sorry…I forgot…" "Yeah. I've heard the excuse before…" Simon sighed and walked away. This was just too difficult._

_-End of flashback-_

"But we made up two days later…," Jeanette said. "Lame…next!" Brittany said. Jeanette rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Brittany eyed the class. "Next…Eleanor." But at the moment, Tina came in. "I've left my phone in the teachers' lounge; let's begin…" Eleanor sighed relief. Brittany pouted.

**

* * *

**

In Homeroom…

"What happened, Kyle…?" Simon asked. "The last class…" "Ah, Chrissy's class…," Max said. "Yeah…I think she had something to do with it," Kyle said, groaning.

"Stupid females…," Alvin groaned. "So you're calling Brittany stupid?" Kyle asked with a grin. "NO!" Alvin said. Kyle grinned again.

Jeff and Alvin winked. It was working! Now just go to the board…SPLAT! Raw, ground meat was dumped all over him, with barbeque sauce for a finish. Max, Simon, Theodore, and Scott gasped.

"WHO DID THIS?" Kyle yelled. All fingers pointed at Alvin and Jeff. They gave fake innocent smiles - the ones you could see right through.

"I'll decide your punishment when I get back…," Kyle muttered. He left the room. Alvin boosted Jeff, who jumped onto the doorknob and locked the door.

"Perfect. Now, I'm teacher. Today we learn why girls are attracted to me." Simon threw a book at Alvin.

"DETENTION!" Alvin shouted. "What? He didn't do anything!" Theodore said. "DOUBLE!" "But-," Scott began. "SHALL I MAKE IT TRIPLE?" Alvin threatened.

Simon walked up and grabbed Alvin by the collar of his shirt. "SHUT. UP!"

**

* * *

**

And so this chapter comes to an end. What's next for these 24 students? And how mad will the gym teacher be by the end of the day, thanks to Chrissy?

**Review and I'll see you soon.**

**- ChipetteGirl10**

**Bump me up to thirty reviews for the next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 6: Class Session 4

**Okay, so it says on my main characters: Brittney M./Alvin S. Don't worry. Soon you'll see why…after this, now we're entering the last session of the day…**

* * *

Chapter Six: Class Session 4

Mr. Butternut blew his whistle super loudly - Chrissy had tortured him. "Remind me to KILL Chrissy," Mia whispered sharply to Dani. "Got it…," Dani said. **(A/N: I'm saying Danielle when someone doesn't say her name because my stupid computer does it like this when I type it: DanI. So if nobody says her name, it's Danielle because of the stupid computer! *starts slamming letters on keyboard!) **

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Butternut said. Mia and Danielle rolled their eyes. "You shut up, stupid!" Violet said.

Mr. Butternut picked her up and threw her across the floor. Violet adjusted her glasses. "IDIOT…," she muttered. Berry, Greg, and Dylan jumped in front of Mr. Butternut.

"You can't hurt them," Dylan said. "YEAH!" Greg and Berry shouted. Mr. Butternut threatened them, and Greg and Berry jumped back.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ANYONE EITHER!" Dylan yelled. Mr. Butternut threw him into the basketball hoop. "Swish…," Mr. Butternut said.

"OH, MAN YOU'RE STUPID!" Danielle yelled. "Danielle Holfman…" "IT'S DANI FOR PETE'S STUPID SAKE!"

"WELL DANI, CORNER! NOW!" Danielle huffed and walked to the corner. "NO, NOBODY SPEAKS TO HER LIKE THAT!" Dylan yelled from the hoop. He was tangled in the net.

"Dylan…I have a crush on Simon you know…" "He's with Jeanette you know…" Danielle rolled her eyes. "I've got ways…"

"SHUT, UP!" Mr. Butternut said. "Would you can it?" Mia yelled, huffing. She had her arms crossed. "You can it, Miss Amelia," Mr. Butternut said.

"IT'S…MIA…NOW SHUT…UP…" "I don't think I will," Mr. Butternut said. Mia, Violet, and Danielle looked up. "OH, IT'S ON…," Danielle stated, grabbing a dodge ball.

"Little help?" Dylan asked. Mia was about to throw a dodge ball at the net, but Danielle thought otherwise.

She climbed up onto the hoop and helped Dylan out. "Wha-?" "Behind the Alvin-like quirkiness…you're like a Simon without glasses. I'll be with you until I get Simon…" "Meaning forever," Dylan joked. "I'll push you in," Danielle threatened.

"Okay, okay." "Wanna help me with a plan?" Danielle asked. "What kind?" "Sabotage. We sabotage Brittany and Alvin and make them go after Simon and Jeanette…" Berry and Greg looked at each other. NOT GOOD…

**

* * *

**

In Math…

"So I say to Beyonce, Beyonce, where's Jay? And she goes, 'He's right behind you with a plate of cheese balls,' turned around, and guess what? He was!" Chrissy said.

Fifi, Erika, and Katie sighed. "Shut up…," Fifi muttered. "Please…," Erika said, groaning. "Yeah…," Katie mumbled.

Miss Lisa was not in because they had repaired the door between sessions, and Kevin and Chad locked it.

"Chad, what are we going to do to annoy the girls?" Kevin asked. "Kiss the French girl," Chad said, looking at Fifi.

"I can entendre you!" Fifi said. "Entedra-enla-WHAT?" Chrissy asked. "Entendre. It means hear in French…" "Oh, you can hear Chad. Well I can tundra you too, Chad!" "Entendre! Tundra is an ecosystem!" Fifi said, hitting her head on a desk.

"Really…I thought it was a new planet. We were talking about it in the forest and I'm thinking 'A new planet called Tundra? Wow…' and now I realize…MAN I'M STUPID!"

"Yes, you are. Congratulations! You realized it!" Chad said. "SHUT IT!" Chrissy snapped. "You can it!" Chad fired back.

"Yeah, can it, Chrissy!" Kevin said. "WHO ASKED YOU?" Chrissy yelled at Kevin. "Nobody," Kevin replied. Chrissy jumped onto him.

**

* * *

**

In History…

"So I realize Britt was right," Alvin finished. "Dude…did you admit it to her?" Jeff asked. "Uh-huh. It was a big mistake, because I got slapped across the face. But then it wasn't, because we kissed," Alvin said.

"The poor teachers these days. By poor…THEY'RE SO YOUNG!" Simon said. "No, it's the young, stupid, always-on-their-cell-phone ones you have to watch out for…," Max said. "Ah, true, true…"

"Then I like vanilla. You?" Theodore said. "Chocolate chip cookie dough," Scott replied. "OH, HOW COULD I FORGET THAT ONE?" Scott smiled. "Replace vanilla with it!" he said. "Oh yeah…"

"CLASS!" Tina snapped, walking in. The boys groaned. "TODAY WE LEARN MY HISTORY ON CELL PHONE PRIVILEGES!" she yelled, sitting. Alvin and Simon glanced at each other. What in the world?

"When I was seven I got my first cell phone…" "We need her OUT…," Alvin whispered. "That goes double for us," Jeff said.

Alvin pulled out a rope and duct tape. "Jeff, come with me…" Jeff and Alvin snuck up behind the teacher. Jeff grabbed a book and knocked her out. Alvin tied her to her chair, and Jeff duct taped her.

Since it was a wheelie chair, they wheeled her into a closet and came back. "DONE!" Alvin announced.

"ALVIN! JEFF! NOT KIDNAP!" Simon and Max yelled. "Oh…," Alvin muttered quietly. "GUYS…," Simon groaned.

"So…what now?" Theodore asked. "SABOTAGE!" Scott yelled.

**

* * *

**

In Homeroom…

"Jeanette…lock the door…," Brittany whispered. Jeanette got up and locked the door. "Britt, where's Kyle anyway?" Jeanette asked. "He's getting cleaned up. Alvin and Jeff dumped raw meat and barbeque sauce all over him."

"Nice!" Nicki said. "I know, totally," Brittany agreed. Eleanor and Tammy looked at each other. Wasn't that a bad thing…?

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Leah asked. "Yeah," Brittany and Nicki answered. Jeanette, Eleanor, Leah, and Tammy exchanged glances…

**

* * *

**

DING DING DING DING DING! That's where we end. See what goes on during the weekend in the next chapter…

**And see if Danielle and Dylan's plan will work.**

**(Britt, Alv, say hello to our little friends…Mia, Violet, Berry, and Greg.)**

**Okay guys, see you next time in:**

**THE…**

**CHIPMUNK…**

**SCHOOOOOL!**


	8. Chapter 7: Over the Weekend

***Electric guitar from beginning of Squeakquel starts playing…***

**Ahaha…**

**We're ba-ack!**

**Okay, so we see what goes on during a rainy Friday afternoon after school, Saturday, and Sunday.**

**And now…the evil plan to break up Simon and Jeanette by Danielle and Dylan…this can't end well. BTW…I didn't get thirty reviews last time, yet I updated…so review to forty this chapter…**

**ENJOY CHAPTER SEVEN!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Over the Weekend

"So…now what?" Dylan asked. "ZIP. IT," Danielle said. They crept into Alvin, Brittany, Nicki, and Jeff's dorm.

Alvin and Brittany were sitting on their beds as rain poured outside. "Alvie, do you get the feeling someone's watching us?" Danielle and Dylan ducked behind the human-sized couch.

"Dylan…stick with Brittany if Alvin leaves or follow Britt if she leaves…," Danielle said.

"Brittany, I'll be right back…," Alvin said. He walked out the door, and Danielle followed.

"Hey, Brittany…," Dylan said, sitting down. "Dylan…why are you here?" Brittany asked cautiously, grabbing a pillow.

"Relax," Dylan said. "Okay…why are you here?" "Because Alvin's cheating on you with Dani…" "THAT'S CRAZY TALK!" "No, it isn't…look."

Dylan pointed to the door, where Danielle had her lips all over Alvin. Brittany's jaw dropped. "THIS HAS JEANETTE WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!"

Danielle stopped kissing Alvin and ran away. "THIS HAS SIMON WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!" Alvin exclaimed. Brittany stormed out of the room, slapped Alvin, and walked down the hall to the dorm Simon and Jeanette shared.

Alvin tailed her. "JEANETTE!" "SIMON!" Jeanette and Simon exchanged glances.

"What?" Jeanette asked. "DID YOU TWO HELP DANI WRECK MY RELATIONSHIP WITH ALVIN?" "No…" "LIAR! DANI ALWAYS HAD A THING FOR YOU SIMON!"

"AND JEANETTE, SINCE YOU LOVE HIM, YOU PROBABLY HELPED HIM…" Alvin and Brittany glanced at each other, sharing the same thought.

"WE FORBID YOU TWO TO BE IN LOVE!" they yelled. Alvin and Brittany walked back to their rooms. "Dani…," Simon growled. Jeanette followed him, considering she needed to talk with Dylan.

Danielle saw them approaching. "OH, I KNEW YOU WOULD COME FOR ME, SIMON!" Danielle yelled, throwing her arms around Simon. She kissed him repeatedly. "BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!" Jeanette said.

"Your siblings banned you from each other, remember?" Danielle asked with a grin. "It wasn't Dylan…it was all you…! YOU, YOU USED HIM!" "I'm falling for Dani, it's why I helped her…why doesn't anyone understand that…? I'VE BEEN SHOWING IT!" Dylan said from the doorway.

Chrissy and Kevin weren't paying attention. They were playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"You're falling for me…?" Danielle asked. Dylan nodded. "But if you have Simon…I have Jeanette…" "NO YOU DON'T!" Brittany yelled from down the hall. She was racing toward them. Alvin followed her, aiming straight for Dylan.

"DANI! RUN!" Dylan yelled. The two took off, followed by Alvin and Brittany. "YOU'RE UNBANNED FROM EACH OTHER…," Brittany called over her shoulder.

"Wait…why did she accuse us?" Simon asked. "Don't you remember they played that prank…we said we'd get revenge?" "Oh, yeah…"

"So, Dani loves you…" "Jeanette, I could never love her because I have you." Simon pulled Jeanette into a kiss.

"GET BACK HERE!" Alvin yelled as the four ran back by Simon and Jeanette. "Alvin, just let them get away. We'll plot revenge…," Brittany said. Alvin gave a devious grin. "I like the way you think…"

"GUYS!" The two heard Mia, Violet, Berry, and Greg coming down the hall. Alvin and Brittany shared confused glances.

"What?" Alvin asked. "Dani…and Dylan…are gonna break you guys up…to break Simon and Jeanette up…," Violet said.

"Too late for that warning," Alvin said. "So, they tried and epically failed?" Mia asked. Brittany nodded.

"Well…what now?" Mia asked. "As I said. Revenge…," Brittany said deviously.

"What kind of revenge?" Greg asked. "They look like they have a connection. So that goes around the school, that they are a couple. Dylan will like it. Dani, not so much," Alvin said.

"You read my mind," Brittany said. "I like it!" Berry piped up. "Good. Come to our room for more plotting," Alvin said. They passed Danielle and Dylan's room. Chrissy was doing a victory dance.

Kevin was trying to wipe out her victory from the system memory. "I think Chrissy is going to get an F on this weekend's homework," Violet said. "I think I already filled that open slot," Alvin muttered.

They came to their room. The door was locked. "HEY! WHO'S IN THERE?" Brittany asked. Alvin leaned against the door. It swung open - inside, may I add - and Alvin fell to the floor.

"Meant to do that!" he said. It was Dylan. "Dylan? Are you alone?" Mia asked. Dylan nodded. "Where's Dani?" Berry asked. "She's gone. Because of me," Dylan answered.

"WHAT?" Alvin, Brittany, Violet, Mia, Greg, and Berry yelled. "She jumped out the window and made a run for it," Dylan said.

***Frantic/Danger Movie Music starts playing…***

"We have to find her," Brittany said, motioning to the thunderstorm outside. "She ran into the woods," Dylan added. A bolt of lighting flashed across the sky.

"Violet, Mia, and I will go after her," Brittany said. She jumped out the window with Violet and Mia behind her. Nicki and Jeff opened the door.

"Why'd Brittany, Mia, and Violet run out the window?" Nicki asked. "To find Dani in the woods during a thunderstorm," Berry said. "I'll go with them," Nicki said, running out the window.

"If they're not back in two hours, phone the police," Alvin said, sitting on his bed. Jeff sat on his bed. "Dude, what if they don't come back and the police don't find them, either?" Berry, Greg, Dylan, and Alvin's ears shot up. "WHAT?" Greg yelled.

"Guys, it's been late enough. We have confessions," Berry said. "Huh?" Alvin muttered. "Yeah…I have a crush on Mia and Berry has a crush on Violet…," Greg said.

"WE'RE GOING AFTER THEM!" Alvin declared, jumping out the window. Berry, Greg, Dylan, and Jeff shrugged and followed him. They walked across the muddy ground.

**

* * *

**

With Dani…

"Who's there?" Danielle said out loud, hearing a twig snap. Red eyes glowed a little further ahead. Danielle stepped back. "I bring no harm…," she mumbled.

A low growl was heard. "WHO'S THERE? COME OUT!" Danielle yelled. The monster leapt up and onto her. Danielle screamed, and it was the last thing she heard before entirely blacking out.

**

* * *

**

Back with Brittany's small group…

Danielle's scream traveled through the forest. "What was that?" Mia asked. "Dani," Brittany said. The boys had caught up.

"I heard MY Dani scream!" Dylan said. "Your Dani?" Berry questioned. Violet screamed and pointed up ahead. "What's wrong, Violet?" Berry said, snapping to attention. "And you question me?" Dylan said smugly.

Red beady eyes stared at them. The figure walked into sight. "OH, IT'S YOU! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT, DANI!" Dylan said, throwing his arms around her.

Danielle growled. "Dani? Dan?" Violet said. Danielle suddenly pinned Alvin to the ground, growling and showing fangs. "Munks on a mission…," Alvin said. "We'll keep on searching…," Brittany joined. "By day or moonlight," Mia sang. Danielle growled. "Okay, she doesn't like it!" Alvin said.

"There's something wicked out there," Violet said. "O-okay. Dylan, pry your crush off of me and drag her back to Kyle, the rest of us go with the buddy system," Alvin said.

"How about girl-boy?" Mia suggested. "Okay. Greg go with Mia, Berry go with Violet, I'll go with Brittany," Alvin said. Mia nodded. She had a secret crush on Greg, and Violet had a secret crush on Berry.

They split up. Alvin and Brittany heard a twig snap. "A-Alvin, was that you?" "No, was it y-you?" "No…" The same creature who attacked Danielle appeared, but they could see it. "OH…MY…G-" "RUN ALVIN!" Brittany grabbed his wrist and took off.

**

* * *

**

Back at the school…

Kevin poured milk on the Wii, but it still wouldn't break. "I won, I won, I-I-I-I-I won!" Chrissy sang. "Shut…up…," Kevin said.

Simon and Theodore burst into the room. "Where's Alvin?" Simon asked. "In the forest with Brittany, Berry, Greg, Mia, and Violet," Kevin said, getting on the top bunk (Chrissy's) and dropping the Wii. It still didn't break.

"Come on Theo. Let's get Jeanette and Eleanor and go with them…," Simon said, running.

Eleanor and Jeanette were in the gym shooting hoops when Simon and Theodore approached.

"What's up?" "A lot. Greg, Berry, Mia, Violet, Alvin, and Brittany are in the forest," Simon said. His chipmunk phone rang.

"Hello?" "Simon. It's Alvin." "What's happening?" "Britt and I are running from a monster…" Simon heard Brittany scream on the other end. "GOTTA GO! OH MY GOSH! NOOO-" The line went dead.

The ball dropped from Eleanor's hands as she and Jeanette stood frozen. "Let's go. Theodore with Eleanor, me with Jeanette…"

**

* * *

**

Back with Alvin and Brittany…

Obviously someone OTHER than that beast was there. Alvin and Brittany had blacked out, and had just woken up in a makeshift cage trap.

"COME OUT, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Brittany yelled.

"Well, well, well…" It was the all-too-familiar voice of… "IAN!" Alvin shouted, gripping Brittany. "What are you doing here? Do you have ANY life outside of us?" "Not really," Ian replied.

"Wait, so how did you find us?" Alvin asked. "I got Toby to talk…" "TOBY! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BOY!" Alvin shouted, putting his fists up. "And you must've met my well-trained vampire chipmunk…" "This isn't Halloween…," Brittany said.

"What are YOU two doing here at the all-chipmunk school? I searched West Eastman every weekend until I got Toby to talk!" Ian said. "We, unlike you, have lives outside of you…," Brittany answered.

"Second, why are you in the forest in the first place?" Ian asked. "That's none of your business," Alvin said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, that's a lie…my vampire chipmunk bit your friend. I would know. Dani," Ian said. "Well, that was way too predictable," Alvin muttered. Danielle appeared. Her eyes were still red, and she was paler. If you didn't know she wasn't, you would have taken her for albino.

"DANI! SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET US DOWN!" Brittany yelled. "No," Danielle said. Alvin groaned. "I only obey master…" "G-Guys?" It was Dylan's voice. He was in a net on another branch.

"Now how did we miss him?" Brittany muttered. "Guys. I know what happened. I was there…," Dylan said, glaring at Ian. "Apparently the bite makes them attack anyone except their fellow vampires, and they obey master, or IAN in this case…" Ian groaned.

"You just gave away my plan!" Ian said, pouting and whining like a little kid. "You really need a life outside of us," Alvin pointed out.

"I FOUND THEM!" Mia's relieving voice came. It was the rest of the kids from the chipmunk school. "OH CRUD. Let me guess, it was Simon you were calling…" "WELL, WAS I GONNA CALL CHRISSY? I CAN'T RELY ON HER!" Alvin said.

"Hey!" Chrissy said. "Sorry. But this is a crisis where he needs to GET A LIFE OUTSIDE OF US!" Brittany said. "Dani, attack…," Ian said with an evil grin. "We gotta save the school!" Simon said to the group.

"GET THEM!" Ian commanded. Dani pinned down Simon, taking him by surprise. "You're first…," she said darkly, showing fangs. She growled.

Simon shoved Dani off of him, and Mia and Violet restricted her. "Go get Dylan, Alvin, and Brittany, FAST! Dani's strong!" Mia said. Ian stepped in front of the group, however. "Forget me?" Ian asked smugly. "GET HIM!" Dylan yelled to Berry and Greg. Berry and Greg leapt onto Ian's face.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor worked on Alvin and Brittany's trap, while Fifi, Chad, Chrissy, Katie, and Kevin worked on Dylan's.

Danielle suddenly broke free and grabbed Simon. "LET'S FINISH THIS…," she growled. "DANI! BAD GIRL! NO!" Dylan yelled. He leapt out of the trap that was now broken. Dani got off of Simon and growled at Dylan. She turned back to Simon and sprouted fangs.

She was ready to bite. "MOVE!" Dylan shoved Simon out of the way. Now Dani pinned Dylan. "Dani," Dylan said. Dani growled. "I know you're in there. Come on, you know me!" Dylan said. Danielle paused. "BITE HIM!" Ian whined.

"Put a sock in it and just watch," Chrissy said sharply. "You scare me," Ian said. "THEN SHUT UP BEFORE I BITE!" Chrissy snapped.

"Dani, please! Find yourself before that bite gets to me, too!" "D-Dylan? SILENCE, SLAVE! No, you be quiet!" Danielle said. "Cool! Chick fight with only one chick!" Dylan said. (Suite Life on Deck quotes.)

"Aw, come on. She was about to bite him! WHY CAN'T SHE BITE HIM?" Ian starting whining like a three-year-old.

Everyone turned their head to him with 'Really? You're that immature?' looks.

"Slave! Bite him!" a different voice called. "Now I'm really creeped out," Alvin said. He and Brittany had gotten out of the cage.

A chipmunk who also looked albino with red eyes appeared. "I'M FREAKED OUT!" Dylan said. Danielle was still fighting with herself.

"BITE HIM!" A beam of black power shot out of the chipmunk's hand. It was a girl chipmunk.

The black beam shot into Danielle. "Hey! Batmunk had no powers!" Simon said. Tammy looked at the beam. "Now that's freaky," she said.

"LESS STARING, MORE HELPING!" Dylan said. Danielle was going to bite him. The other girl chipmunk narrowed her eyes and looked at Brittany. She took a running start.

"BRITT! LOOK OUT!" Alvin said, knocking Brittany out of the way and allowing the girl chipmunk's claws to sink into his fur. He yelled in pain.

"NOBODY HURTS MY BOYFRIEND!" Brittany screamed, jumping onto the girl chipmunk. Ian grinned. Brittany was wrong. Every time he came, he created something very entertaining. He'd never get a life outside of them.

The girl chipmunk shoved Alvin aside and pinned Brittany. Her claws dug into Brittany's shoulders. Alvin shoved the girl chipmunk into a tree.

He helped up Brittany. They had their backs turned. The girl threw them down, showing her fangs. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kevin yelled to Danielle.

Chrissy came with a bucket of ice water and dumped it on Danielle. A black beam shot out of her. "G-Guys? What are we doing here?" she asked. "Trying not to become vampire chipmunks." Danielle saw the girl trying to turn Alvin and Brittany into vampires.

Danielle threw the girl off of them. "STOP IT!" she yelled, pinning the mysterious girl against a tree.

"Do you really want to do that, Danielle Holfman?" "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

**

* * *

**

Saturday morning…

"NONE OF THE STUDENTS ARE HERE!" Kyle yelled, bursting into the teachers' lounge. Lisa spit her coffee, Tina dropped her cup and broke it, sending coffee onto the floor, and Will fainted.

"Wait, I'm getting a text from Leah. It says they're in the forest with Ian Hawke, some weird vampire chipmunk, and Chrissy's there…," Lisa said. "Ian and a weird vampire chipmunk plus CHRISSY? We have to get out there!" Tina said.

"Will…get the dodge balls…Lisa, get the hockey gear. Tina, get the hockey sticks…I'll go get buckets of ice water…"

**

* * *

**

Back at the forest…

"Oh yeah, real smooth, Dani!" Alvin said sarcastically. Ian had caught them in one huge makeshift cage.

"I'm not the one who called him fat and said he couldn't keep up," Danielle said, glaring at Alvin.

"What are you doing, Nicki?" Jeff asked her in a whisper. "Filing away the wood," she whispered. "Good thinking. But why do you have that with you?" "I never know when I may chip a nail." Jeff rolled his eyes. _Obvious answer._

The vampire chipette (girl chipmunk) looked at the group with a cold stare. "You're creeping me out," Greg declared. The girl growled and opened the cage. She grabbed Greg by the arm and pulled him out.

"WHAT THE HECK?" he yelled. Mia jumped out after him before the cage closed, and ducked into the bush.

The vampire chipette pinned down Greg. "GOOD-BYE, CRUEL WORLD!" "Not on my watch!" Mia yelled. She let out a battle scream and tackled the vampire chipette.

But the vampire chipette was stronger and was in biting position. "HELP! GREG!" Mia screamed. Greg had enough with the vampire chipette. "HEY FAT AND UGLY! HERE'S THE MAIN COURSE!" he yelled, pointing at himself.

The vampire chipette whirled around. "Are you mocking me…?" She growled. Mia tackled her. The vampire chipette was on her stomach. Mia pulled chipmunk-sized handcuffs from her pocket and handcuffed the chipette.

Ian groaned. "YOU CAUGHT HER? OH, COME ON!" He had come back with rope. "What's the rope for?" Jeff asked. "Nothing…," Ian replied.

Nicki broke three bars on the cage and jumped out with the rest of the students following.

Chrissy jumped in front of Ian. "Try anything, and you'll get IT…" Ian jumped back. "G-Got it…" Chrissy walked away.

"Man, she really scares me…," Ian muttered.

"THERE HE IS!" the school heard Kyle yell. "GUYS! IT'S THE TEACHERS!" Simon yelled. "WE'RE SAVED!" Max cheered.

"I gotta go!" Ian said. "NOT…SO…FAST…," Will said, holding up a dodge ball as he suddenly appeared in front of Ian.

"OH CRUD! I'M SURROUNDED!" Lisa picked up the vampire chipette. "Look's like she's going in the slammer with him…"

**

* * *

**

That's it. No Sunday. Sunday they slept so yeah, that would be lame…why they slept all day Sunday? Let's see…oh, yeah. No sleep for 2 days STRAIGHT! I finally got to post this, though! Okay, the next three chapters will be set during the last three days of school a few months later…GOT IT? Then book two starts…uh-oh…BUAHAHAHA! Book 2 is what they do during summer, you have a lot to look forward to…

**- cHiPeTtEgIrL10**


	9. Chapter 8: Day 1 of the Last 3

**Okay, this is chapter eight. Originally I wrote it as field day, but erased it ALL. So this is just really taking apart the rooms because all the textbooks were put into storage and all their things went home with them! XD Oh wait…maybe there are some fights…! XD**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Day 1 of the Last 3

"GIVE IT BACK!" Nicki tackled Greg. There had been quite a few fights this year. "NEVER, NICKI! NOT UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY!"

"JUST GIVE IT BACK!" Tammy yelled. "NOT UNTIL SHE TAKES BACK WHAT SHE SAID!" Greg yelled back.

"I'M NOT TAKING IT BACK!" "THEN YOU'RE NOT GETTING THIS BACK!" "GIVE IT!" Nicki tackled Greg. They rolled on the floor, and she ended up pinning him down.

"GIVE ME MY SHOE BACK!" Nicki said. "CHRISSY, CATCH!" Greg yelled, randomly throwing the shoe to Chrissy. It hit her in the head.

She picked it up. "A shoe?" "KEEP IT AWAY FROM NICKI, IT'S HERS!" Greg yelled. Chrissy just dropped the shoe on the floor and went to take down the calendar in the room.

Nicki ran to her shoe, but Greg ran faster and picked it up. He ran down the hall. "GREG! GREG!" Nicki yelled, running out the door, right behind him.

"Greg…," Mia muttered, running out the door to try and bring them back. Jeff followed.

Then they saw Greg run down the hall in the opposite direction. Then they saw Nicki, Mia, and Jeff run after him.

Brittany and Alvin worked on putting away decorations that had been stapled onto the wall, tacked onto the wall, or taped onto the wall.

Brittany was on a high shelf and her footing slipped. Her body followed. "AHHH!" she squealed, before falling into Alvin's arms. "No problem…" "HOW ABOUT MY FIST IN YOUR FACE?" they heard Chrissy say.

"Oh crud," Alvin and Brittany mumbled. They turned to see Chrissy threatening Violet. Berry jumped in between Chrissy and Violet and turned to Chrissy. "ARE YOU THREATENING TO MESS WITH MY LADY?"

"THAT'S RIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Chrissy said. Chad held Chrissy back. "Chrissy, relax," he whispered in her ear.

"O-Okay…," Chrissy said. "Now you be good, Chrissy," Kevin said. Kyle walked in. "Guys, I have a surprise. I swapped around some people in your dorms!"

"WHAT?" Alvin yelled, clinging to Brittany. "The assignments are posted on the wall by the dorms."

Each student rushed out. Greg, Mia, Nicki, and Jeff came back. "Where…are…they?" Nicki asked. "Seeing the new dorm assignments."

**DORM ASSIGNMENTS**

**ROOM 1 - Brittany, Nicki, Simon, Max**

**ROOM 2 - Chrissy, Alvin, Dylan, Erika**

**ROOM 3 - Eleanor, Theodore, Greg, Violet**

**ROOM 4 - Jeff, Berry, Tammy, Chad**

**ROOM 5 - Leah, Kevin, Scott, Katie**

**ROOM 6 - Jeanette, Dani, Fifi, Mia**

**A/N: I PICKED THESE OUT OF A HAT! IT'S FAIR! *Sorry for screaming***

"But…Brittany!" Alvin said. Kyle came down the hall. "These are only for today until I switch them again. You are to remain in your rooms today, tomorrow after I post them, and then the last day to see how well you are with others…," Kyle said.

"But Brittany," Alvin said. "Relax, it's only a day today…" "BUT BRITTANY!" "Alvin, Julie told me to have ice water dumped all over you!" Kyle said.

"Isn't that the stupid bit in 'The Chipmunk Newsroom'?" Alvin asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm the author, and I decide!" a voice came from the sky. "CHIPETTEGIRL10? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Brittany yelled. Ice water came down on her and Alvin.

"Okay…let's skip to another point in the story so this doesn't get confusing…," Simon said.

**

* * *

**

In the dorms with the new roommates…

"No! Brittany and I get these beds over here, and you and Max share over THERE!" Nicki said.

"No…Brittany and I have known each other longer!" "WHAT? SO LONG THAT YOU WANT TO MARRY HER?" Nicki blurted. Brittany's head shot up from her magazine.

"Marry me? Who?" she asked. "Simon. He and Nicki are simply arguing over the bed below you," Max said, sitting on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed across the room.

"Let's have Brittany decide. Knowing me longer, I'll be picked," Simon decided. "Okay then. Britt, who do you want to bunk with you?" Nicki asked. "Nicki," Brittany muttered.

"Ha!" Nicki said to Simon. Simon rolled his eyes and climbed to the top bunk, above Max.

"I don't like this swap," he said.

**

* * *

**

In dorm 2...

"I miss Brittany," Alvin mumbled, setting his stuff on the top bunk. Dylan placed his stuff under Alvin's.

"I miss Dani," Dylan said. "Well I miss Chad," Chrissy said, picking the top bunk on the other side of the room.

"I have no person to miss! Yeah!" Erika said. She stopped cheering, seeing the bored, lifeless looks of the others. "You just killed it, Erika," Dylan said. Erika sat boredly on the bunk under Chrissy's.

**

* * *

**

With dorm 3...

"How did I get stuck with Violet and not Mia?" Greg muttered as he set his stuff down. "I don't know," Theodore said innocently, setting his things on the bunk above Greg.

Eleanor and Violet followed. Eleanor set her things on the top, Violet on the bottom.

"I think it was luck that we're together, Theodore," Eleanor said. "Yeah," Theodore replied.

"I want Berry. I hope he's having a better time," Violet said.

**

* * *

**

With dorm 4...

Tammy grumbled as she set her things on the top bunk. "How did I get stuck with a bunch of clueless boys?" she muttered.

"I happen to date your sister," Jeff said, setting his things on the bed under Tammy. "What's your point?" Tammy asked.

"Guys, don't fight. Katie and Chrissy are having a little fight, currently. I heard them call each other, they were talking, one of them said…something…and now they're fighting, and Kevin and I are left talking to nobody but each other," Chad said.

"That's weird…and sad…," Berry said. "Oh, you have NO idea. Do you know what Katie wanted me to do?" "What?" "She wanted me to…"

**

* * *

**

With dorm 5...

Kevin oddly set his things on the bottom bunk. Scott went right above him. Katie sat on the bottom, and Leah sat on top.

"SHUT UP, CHRISSY! (…) OH NO YOU DIDN'T! (…) YOU PUT IT WHERE? (…) I'M HANGING UP! (…) WHAT WILL I DO AFTER I HANG UP? (…) THE UNPREDICTABLE, THAT'S WHAT! (…) GOOD-BYE! (…-) NOPE! I'M HANGING UP!" Katie yelled. She grabbed Leah's bag of chips (full bag…) and crinkled them.

"OH NO, I AM LOSING SERVICE! (…-) SORRY, WHAT WAS THAT? B- N- BYE!" Katie slammed her phone shut in a huff. "Katie, that was my bag of chips. A full one," Leah said.

"OH, CHRISSY IS MAKING ME SO MAD RIGHT NOW I WANNA-" "Katie, calm down," Kevin said. "I will not calm down! Your sister is driving me mad!" Katie ranted on.

Scott, Leah, and Kevin looked at each other with annoyed, wide eyes.

**

* * *

**

With dorm 6...

"I would give ANYTHING to switch rooms with Violet right now," Mia said, setting her stuff on a bottom bunk.

"I want Simon right now. He's always with me," Jeanette muttered. "Would you guys forget your boyfriends?" Fifi asked, setting her stuff on a top bunk. Jeanette chose the bed above Mia.

"I miss Dylan," Dani said, setting her things under Fifi's bed. "UGH! ENOUGH ON THE BOYFRIENDS! I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Fifi exclaimed, throwing herself face-down onto her pillow.

**

* * *

**

In the teachers' lounge…

Kyle tried to stifle laughter as he listened to the phone-fight with Chrissy and Katie.

Lisa elbowed him. "It's not funny," she said. "Are you kidding me? Phone-fights are always funny!" Will and Tina just stared at them with smiles. "What?" Lisa asked. "You two are the perfect match," Tina said. Kyle and Lisa looked at each other.

"EW!"

**

* * *

**

So you see where that goes. Tune in next time for the next chapter. I'm gonna immediately start writing it as soon as I post this, so…I have my hat with the names in it, and the dorms are swapped once again. Peace out, peace to the chipmunks, PEACE TO THE WORLD!


	10. Chapter 9: Day 2 of the Last 3

**I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER NINE! This is going to end after the next chapter! Aw, that's sad. They had a one-day room-switch last time, and now they have another one-day room switch. Then in the next chapter, ANOTHER! Then it ends, and book two begins!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Day 2 of the Last 3

Katie and Chrissy glared at each other as the group went to see their new room assignments.

**ROOM 1 - Chrissy, Greg, Violet, Katie (oh crud)**

**ROOM 2 - Erika, Jeanette, Leah, Alvin (ha!)**

**ROOM 3 - Eleanor, Fifi, Nicki, Berry (LOL!)**

**ROOM 4 - Max, Chad, Brittany, Tammy (This is the fairest group from a hat ever)**

**ROOM 5 - Simon, Scott, Kevin, Jeff (all boys? Okay)**

**ROOM 6 - Mia, Dani, Dylan, Theodore (this is fair enough)**

**A/N: Again, I picked from a hat, it's entirely fair.**

"How am I still not with Britt?" Alvin muttered. "Because, I don't want to put you with Brittany," Kyle said.

"But-" "Rooms, now." "BUT-!" "I SAID ROOMS, ALVIN!"

**

* * *

**

In room 1...prepare to have your eyes explode…

"SHUT UP, KATIE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR USELESS BLABBING!" "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, PRISSY CHRISSY!" "I'M NOT PRISSY!" "ARE YOU SURE?" "POSITIVE!"

"BET YOU'RE SO DUMB YOU CAN'T KEEP UP ON ALPHABETICAL IMPROV!" "OH YEAH? VIOLET, GIVE ME A LETTER!" Chrissy yelled, setting her things on a top bunk, Violet below her. Greg was on the bottom of Katie's bunk. "Uh…P?" "YOU HEARD HER KATIE!" Chrissy yelled.

"PLEASE RUN IN FRONT OF A BUS!" "QUIT THAT!" "REALLY? NO, I WON'T!" "SHUT UP!" "TALK TO THE PAW!" Violet and Greg looked at each other.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" they yelled simultaneously.

**

* * *

**

In room 2...

"Okay, I'm not going to complain, you're all very close," Alvin said, setting his things on a top bunk, with Erika under him. Jeanette chose a top bunk, Leah a bottom.

"Good. Leah, Erika and I are going to talk about girl things over in that area," Jeanette said, pointing to an area with a window-bed, beanbags, and fluffy mats.

"Yeah," Leah said. "Okay?" Erika added. Alvin saluted. When they all had their backs turned, Alvin screamed into his pillow.

**

* * *

**

In room 3...

Nicki and Eleanor gently set their bags on the top and bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Nicki had chosen top, Eleanor bottom. Fifi picked the top, and Berry picked the bottom.

"Now how did Alvin, Greg, and I get stuck with all girls?" Berry mumbled. "I don't know. I guess you're not Kyle's favorites!" Nicki said, sticking her tongue out.

"I know you are but what am I?" Berry shot back. They were about to attack each other. Eleanor grabbed Nicki, and Fifi grabbed Berry. "No, NO…," Eleanor said to Nicki.

"Berry, don't," Fifi said. Berry crossed his arms and sat on the bed.

**

* * *

**

In room 4...

"I think I should get top," Brittany said. "Bottom, called it," Tammy said. "I'll go on top," Max said. "Then I get bottom, that means," Chad said.

"I wonder if Alvin's okay, rooming with all girls," Brittany said, grabbing her magazine.

"He probably isn't," Chad said. "You're right. I'm going to call him," Brittany said. "Max and I need to hear this, we're all very close to him, like Leah and Jeanette are," Tammy said, yanking Max over. They put their ears to the phone.

"Alvin? (…) WHAT? (…) MY OWN SISTER AND…HALF…SORTA…SISTER OH WHATEVER! THEY DID WHAT? (…) MAX'S OWN GIRLFRIEND DID THAT? (…) What are you doing now? (…) Ow, that hurt my ear," Brittany said.

Tammy rolled her eyes. "(…) Yeah, Max and Tammy are listening in… (…) Okay…what else are they doing? (…) I saw the result on Jeff once. Run. Now," Brittany said.

She hung up.

**

* * *

**

In room 5...

"TOP!" Simon yelled. "TOP!" Jeff yelled right after him, diving into the top bed on the right. "Bottom, I call sharing with Simon," Kevin said.

"Bottom, sharing with Jeff," Scott said. "I hope Alvin, Max, and Theodore are alright," Simon said. Kevin nodded as he pulled out his laptop, and put on headphones with a microphone. "EAT YOUR DUST, CHRISSY!" _Ding, ding, BEEEEP! _

"NOT GONNA WIN CHRISSY!" Kevin yelled into the microphone. Simon, Max, and Jeff slowly pulled their bed sheets over themselves.

**

* * *

**

In room 6...

"Top!" Mia yelled. "TOP!" Theodore called out. Dylan and Dani muttered something, and set their things under Mia and Theodore.

"Man, I miss my Eleanor," Theodore said. "I miss my Greg," Mia said. "I have Dylan and he has me. Nothing to worry about," Dani said. "Sure…," Dylan muttered. Dani punched his arm. "OW!"

**

* * *

**

In the halls…

A dark, evil little chipette roamed the halls. She pulled out a tiny phone. "I'm in, master…" A devious little grin appeared as she checked the rooms list. "Prepare, Danielle Holfman. I'm back."

**

* * *

**

OH NO! If you remember the chipette from the weekend chapter, which was two or three chapters ago, depending on if you count this one, then congrats. You'll know what to expect. If not, read this entire story over again, to bring memories back. Last chapter will be long, meaning the next one will be long. Then…WE BRING IN BOOK TWO! THE SUMMER! After book two, book three begins. Book three is year two at the chipmunk school. Apps will be up for Book three, but you have to wait until BOOK THREE…PEACE! P.S. Sorry these are short, but I want to get to the last chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: The Last Day

****

Oh crud. That vampire chipette is back, and now they're in trouble. So without further ado on the very last chapter: THE LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Last Day

The sun streamed through the windows of that last day at school. The students poured into the hallways to see the new room assignments. Alvin looked at the list.

"It isn't updated! It should be!" he said. An organ somewhere in the background hit the last three keys, as if to say, DUN, DUN, DUN!

"What the heck…?" Brittany muttered. "I'm ba-ack…," a dark shadow said. It had glowing red eyes. "HOW? SHE'S IN JAIL!" Simon yelled. "And I've got a precious little chipette of yours," the vampire chipette said. Glowing blue electric bars reached to the ceiling and floor, surrounding Katie.

"KATIE!" Chrissy, Chad, and Kevin yelled. "Wait…you resolved the fight? I must be dreaming," Jeff said. Chrissy slapped him, and turned back to the vampire chipette, which she was naming Vampette (and because I don't want to say the vampire chipette!).

"Vampette, why are you doing this? CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALL ALONE?" Chrissy yelled. Suddenly, the windows broke, and whirlwinds were everywhere.

"FOOL! I'M IN CONTROL!" Vampette yelled, vines shooting from her hands. "Oh…wow. I'm going to apply for military school now, where hopefully things can get normal," Alvin said. A vine wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. "You aren't escaping, you fool!" Vampette said.

Brittany grabbed Alvin's paws. "HANG ON!" "I'M TRYING!" "JEFF, NICKI, GUYS! COME ON!" Brittany yelled, trying to pull Alvin. She was struggling.

Dani clenched her fists. This was the last straw. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled to Vampette. Vampette's vine on Alvin released.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU DORK-LOVER?" Vampette snapped. "A LITTLE BRAT. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" "THIS!" Vampette punched Dani and shoved her into Violet and Mia, who fell with a loud _thud_.

***CUE AWESOME CHASE MUSIC, PREFERABLY MISSION IMPOSSIBLE***

Vampette flicked her wrist. Blue electric rope tied up Katie, who was being dragged helplessly behind Vampette.

"NOT SO FAST! I'M GETTING MY GIRL!" Kevin yelled, chasing her. Chrissy and Chad exchanged glances, and followed.

"GET HER!" Jeff yelled at the top of his little lungs. The school started running after Vampette.

Kevin was in front of the group, approaching his love, Katie. Chrissy and Chad came behind him. "How will you do it?" Chad whispered. "Chrissy, tackle Vampette, Chad, you and I will release Katie," Kevin said. "When?" Chrissy asked. "NOW!" Kevin yelled. Vampette turned around, and Chrissy tackled her. Dani and Dylan came up.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Dani yelled. "YOU ATTACK VAMPETTE, DANI, AND DYLAN, HELP US RELEASE KATIE!" Chad yelled. "OKAY!" Dani replied, helping Chrissy tackle Vampette. The ropes were slowly draining Katie.

"HURRY!" Kevin yelled. He reached for a rope, but got shocked. "USE THIS THINGY! I THINK IT'S A REMOTE!" Chrissy yelled, tossing something from Vampette's pocket to Chad.

Chad pushed a red button that said cancel on it. The ropes around Katie faded. Her strength returned. "Wha-what happened?" Katie mumbled. "Kevin, Dylan, Chrissy, Dani, and I just saved your life," Chad said.

Suddenly, they heard Chrissy and Dani's terrified screams. The six turned to the right. Fifi and Erika jumped out of nowhere with Greg, Berry, Mia, and Violet.

"ATTAQUE!" Fifi yelled. "What?" Chrissy asked. "IT MEANS ATTACK! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE ATTACKED MR. BUTTERNUT IN CHAPTER FOUR?" Fifi exclaimed, slapping her forehead.

"Is she really that stupid?" Vampette asked. "Yeah. She is!" Fifi said. "Hello? I'M RIGHT HERE!" Chrissy said.

"Right, right. Now where were we? Oh yeah! GET VAMPETTE!" Erika yelled, letting out a battle cry.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the rest of the school yelled.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile in a broom closet…

"So let me get this straight: the vampire chipette was a normal chipette until you got that vampire bat Samantha to bite her, but it had a strange affect so you sent her out to terrorize our students?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Thanks for dumbing it down a bit," Ian replied. "And how did you break out of jail?" Lisa asked. "We had picks and we were picking at rocks, so I picked my way out, underground," Ian answered. "That's something out of a Spongebob cartoon," Tina said.

"What's your point?" Ian asked. "And now how are we all trapped here?" Will (MR. BUTTERNUT) asked. "She used me, and now she's still off terrorizing the students," Ian said.

"SO SHE LOCKED US WITH YOU IN A BROOM CLOSET?" Principal Norton and Secretary Nancy (from Chap. 5) yelled. Ian nodded.

**

* * *

**

Back with the students…

During that last scene, Vampette had gotten away back into the forest with all the students after her. She had the key to the broom closet, and now she has Brittany and Nicki. So enjoy this wonderfully crazy section.

"BRITT!" "NICKI!" Alvin and Jeff's voices filled the not-so-quiet forest as they chased the chipette, who had their loves.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET THEM!" Vampette yelled, jumping down a hole. "Isn't this about the time a twist comes in?" Jeanette asked. A rabbit shoved the group of students down the hole.

"I'M LATE!"

"Yep…," Simon muttered. The group screamed as they tumbled. "HANG ON! WHOA! OOF!" Alvin exclaimed as he fell flat. "GET HER! NO TIME TO REST!" Jeff yelled, dragging Alvin.

"ALVIN! HELP!" Brittany yelled. Nicki rolled her eyes. "All that's going to do is give me a headache. Watch this," she said.

Nicki clawed Vampette. Vampette threw down Brittany and Nicki. "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Vampette snarled, pointing her finger at the two on the ground. "Thanks a lot, Nicki," Brittany muttered.

Alvin and Jeff clenched their fists and looked at each other. "It's go time…," Alvin growled. "CHARGE!" Jeff exclaimed, ramming right into Vampette.

A beam of blue electricity hit a tree and bounced off of it…straight at Brittany and Nicki.

"MOVE!" Alvin yelled, shoving them out of the way. The blue beam hit him. He screamed in pain.

"FINALLY! MY PLAN IS FALLING INTO ACTION!" Vampette screamed, throwing her arms up.

"ALVIN!" Brittany screamed. "AND NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF YOU BADLY-DRESSED RAT!" Vampette said. Brittany turned around. "Oh no you di-idn't!" Brittany said, doing the noodle-neck thing.

"Oh yeah I did!" Vampette said. "HOLD MY JACKET! I GOTTA TEACH THIS STUPID GOTH A LESSON!" Brittany said.

She tossed her jacket to Nicki.

"Put 'em up," Vampette said. Brittany threw herself at Vampette.

Vampette shoved Brittany onto the floor. "TIME TO FINISH THIS. IT ENDS HERE. ANY LAST WORDS?" Vampette said, pointing her finger at Brittany. It was charging with blue electricity.

"Yeah. A few. Do you mind me going on about this?" Brittany asked. "I can wait all I want," Vampette said. "Okay. First off, what shampoo do you use?" Brittany asked. Her eyes motioned for Chrissy.

"My antics are going to save a life, yes!" Chrissy muttered. She snuck up behind Vampette, and then tackled her. "NOOGIE!" Chrissy yelled.

"GET OFF ME, YOU FILTHY DIRTBAG!" Vampette yelled. Brittany rolled over and got up. Alvin was on the ground. "Britt…," he whispered.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING HER TAKE YOU!" Brittany yelled. Chrissy was now riding on top of Vampette. "WHAT DO I DO?" "KNOCK HER OUT!" Brittany yelled, holding Alvin's paw.

"CHAD! TOSS ME MY EMERGENCY BASEBALL BAT!" Chrissy yelled. Chad tossed her the bat, and Chrissy hit Vampette.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Chrissy yelled. "PRESSURE POINT HER!" Brittany screamed. Alvin was losing energy - fast. "You're getting VERY sleepy…," Chrissy said. "Losing feeling…," Vampette said, before passing out. Alvin's energy returned.

Chrissy got off of Vampette. "That's how Chrissy rolls!" she exclaimed. "Hey, what happened to the teachers and stuff?" Alvin asked. Brittany slapped her forehead. "You just jinxed it."

**

* * *

**

IN THE BROOM CLOSET…

"When I was twenty-eight I tried out for American Idol but…ARE YOU LISTENING?" Ian snapped. "Hu-huh?" Lisa muttered, snapping awake. Her head was resting on Kyle's shoulder.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Ian said. "Look, you already bored us to sleep with your life story, just like you did to Alvin and Brittany in Munkette 1: Both of Us. Please don't bore us with your 'How I Got Into The Music Business' story!" Kyle said.

Ian crossed his arms. "I'm surprised you remember."

**

* * *

**

BACK WITH THE STUDENTS…

"I'm glad that's over," Alvin said. They heard a low growl. "Please don't tell me…," Greg muttered.

"I'm ba-ack…"

"CHRISSY PRESSURE POINTED HER!" Kevin said. Katie jumped behind Kevin.

"Let it be known that I don't give up…," Vampette said. She jumped onto Dani. "What are you doing back here, fish-face?" Dani snapped. "I'm back, and you're going down, Danielle Holfman."

"IT'S…DANI!" Dani threw her down. "NOBODY. AND I MEAN NOBODY. CALLS ME DANIELLE. ESPECIALLY NOT DANIELLE HOLFMAN, YOU STUCK-UP BRAT OF A LOSER!"

"NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!" Vampette yelled. "This is so interesting…," Alvin said.

Vampette pinned down Dani. "SAY GOOD-BYE, YOU USELESS RAT!" Violet, Mia, Greg, Dylan, and Berry tackled Vampette. "NOBODY HURTS MY DANI! NOBODY AT ALL!" Dylan yelled angrily.

Dani got up. "Dylan, I wouldn't…" Vampette shot a beam of electricity at Dylan. Dani cringed.

"NOW TO FINISH OFF THIS SCHOOL! IT WILL CEASE TO EXIST!" Vampette screamed. "NOT. SO. FAST," Mia said, grabbing Vampette by the collar of her shirt. She punched her in the face.

"NOBODY PUNCHES VAMPETTE IN THE FACE!" Vampette yelled. "VIOLET! CHRISSY! GREG! BERRY! EVERYONE! HELP!" Mia screamed.

"Violet, get my baseball bat, Greg and Berry, go see if you can hold down Vampette, the rest of you, find something you can use in one of ChipetteGirl10's situations like this!" Chrissy said.

Violet ran back with Chrissy's baseball bat. It was the metal one…the hard metal one.

"HEY VAMPETTE! OVER HERE!" Tammy yelled, doing a hand-stand. "YOU LITTLE…" "VAMPETTE! OVER HERE!" Erika yelled.

Vampette turned to see Erika. "Non, non! Par ici!" Fifi yelled. "What?" Chrissy asked. "I said No, no! Over here! in French," Fifi said.

Chrissy shrugged. "OVER HERE!" Leah yelled. "YEAH!" Jeanette said. Vampette had enough, and tackled Jeanette. "SIMON! HELP!" Jeanette yelled. "JEANETTE! I'M COMING!" Simon yelled.

He tackled Vampette. "Just what I've always wanted. Simon Seville," Vampette said. "IS EVERY FANFICTION AUTHOR OR VAMPIRE CHARACTER OBSESSED WITH ME?" Simon asked.

"NO! ALVIN'S MY FAVORITE!" a voice came from the sky. "I TOLD YOU IN HER FIC, WHEN WE'RE BORED!" Alvin shouted.

"What about me?" Theodore asked. "You're my second favorite chipmunk," ChipetteGirl10 said. Theodore cheered.

"Nice to know…," Simon said sarcastically. ChipetteGirl10 vanished.

"HELLO? HELP ME!" Jeanette said.

"Right…LET GO OF HER!" Simon said. "What makes you think I'll obey?" Vampette asked. "THIS!" Simon punched Vampette in the face.

"THAT HURT. THAT'S IT!" Vampette shocked Jeanette. Jeanette fell to the ground. "JEANETTE!" Simon yelled.

"And now to pick you off, as well," Vampette snarled. "No," Alvin's stern voice came. "What did you say to me?" Vampette asked.

"No." "Why is that? Shall I take you down, too?" "No. You're not taking one of my brothers, or one of my girlfriend's sisters," Alvin said.

"Oh really?" Vampette growled. "If anyone goes down, it should be me," Alvin said. "Okay then. I'll revive your little friend…," Vampette said, returning Jeanette's energy. "And take YOU DOWN!" Vampette beamed the electricity at Alvin.

He cried in pain and fell down. "ALVIN!" Brittany screamed. Vampette held out her finger, pointing at Alvin. "Make a move on me and he's done for," Vampette said. "Wha-what?" Brittany said, trembling.

"Hurry, time is running out," Vampette taunted. Fifi came up out of nowhere behind Vampette and tackled her. Alvin's energy returned.

"Nobody…takes…me…down. I'm the Alvinator," Alvin said. "What kind of a nickname is THAT?" Vampette asked. "Don't question it," Simon said.

Jeanette got herself up. "LEAVE US ALONE!" she said, tackling Vampette. This was something Jeanette rarely did.

Everyone watched with interest. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE WEAKLING OF THE GROUP!" "I AM! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Jeanette screamed.

Vampette went into strange shock as the brunette threw her into a tree, and punched her in the stomach. "Losing feeling…" Vampette fell to the ground. Mia cuffed her.

"Now to find the teachers," Violet said. Mia and Greg dragged Vampette with special cuffs that took away power…thankfully.

"Nice job, Jeanette," Simon said. Jeanette blushed. "It was nothing…really, nothing," she said.

"It was something, alright. You got the vampire!" Simon exclaimed. Jeanette grinned. On the inside, she screamed.

Erika and Fifi walked side-by-side back the school. "How crazy does this school get, exactly?" Fifi asked. "Crazier than your wildest dreams," Erika said. She glanced behind her. "What are you looking for?" "A talking paint pallet," Erika mumbled. She turned to Fifi. "They eat you…"

Fifi rolled her eyes as they approached the school. Alvin and Brittany led the group, and they came to the front of the school. "Let's find those teachers," Brittany muttered.

**

* * *

**

In the broom closet…

"Kill…me…now…," Lisa muttered, banging her head against the wall. Ian had began singing. So far he had sang Single Ladies, Get Munk'd, Shake Your Groove Thing, and So What. But instead of putting them out of their misery, he had shoved them further in.

_Click, click._

"IAN! SHUT UP! DID YOU GUYS HERE THAT?" Lisa suddenly yelled. "Hear what?" Will muttered.

_Click, click._

"THAT!" Lisa yelled. "I can pick the lock better," they heard a muffled Chrissy say.

"Shut up, they're in here and I'm already doing it," Alvin said. He unlocked the door. The staff came pouring out.

"HOORAY!" they screamed. Ian started making a mad dash for the door. "Not…so…fast…," Tina said. "Huh…uh…guys…?" Ian said. "The cops are already on their way," Kyle said.

"YEAH!" the school cheered.

**

* * *

**

Later that day…

"I think you guys should pick your roommates now," Kyle said. It ended up being Alvin, Brittany, Nicki, and Jeff in room one, Simon, Jeanette, Max, and Leah in room two, Eleanor, Theodore, Scott, and Tammy in room three, Chrissy, Chad, Kevin, and Katie in room four, Dani, Dylan, Fifi, and Erika in room five, and Greg, Berry, Violet, and Mia in room six.

**

* * *

**

Room 1...

"You realize after today, unless we come back…which I don't think we will…we have to say good-bye?" Alvin said.

"I'm going to miss these guys," Nicki said sadly, sitting on her bed. Brittany nodded without a word, and Jeff just directed a silent gaze at the door.

**

* * *

**

Room 2...

Simon sighed and opened his laptop. "I'm going to miss these guys," he muttered. "I can't believe we're going to have to say good-bye," Jeanette said. "Yeah," Leah mumbled sadly. "I can't believe it…," Max muttered.

**

* * *

**

Room 3...

"It's going to be painful saying good-bye and going back home with Dave," Scott said. "Guys, I know it _is _painful saying good-bye, but it's the best thing to do sometimes," Tammy said.

Eleanor nodded with a sniffle. "BUT I'M NOT READY TO!" Theodore said, bursting into a fresh batch of tears.

**

* * *

**

Room 4...

Chrissy sighed as she landed on her bed. "I'm going to miss you two," she said to Chad and Katie. "Yeah, me too…," Chad muttered. "I'm going to miss Katie most of all," Kevin said. "I'll miss you the most Kevin…," Katie said.

**

* * *

**

Room 5...

Dani looked around the room, her gaze landing on Dylan. "Dylan…I'm going to miss you…," Dani said. Dylan half-grinned. "I know. I'm going to miss you too," he replied.

Fifi and Erika glanced at each other. "I'm going to miss you," Fifi said to Erika. Erika gave a hard swallow. "M-Me t-too…," she sputtered.

**

* * *

**

Room 6...

"This is it," Greg said, setting down his things on a bed. "The last day with each other…unless we enroll again," Violet said. "Then it's good-bye," Mia said. "This is so depressing," Berry said.

**

* * *

**

With Kyle in the auditorium…

"Now, we take a trip down memory lane," Kyle said when the students gathered.

A giant screen was down, and a video was about to play.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

A Trip Down Memory Lane

"Over the past school year many friendships, relationships, and enemy-ships were built. The enemy-ships were mostly against a teacher…"

**

* * *

**

FRIENDSHIPS, SCENE 1…

Nicki set her bag down on the floor in the lunchroom. "I'll be right back," she said.

Brittany was watching from a nearby table. "Nicki, spaghetti spill!" "What are you talking abo - AHHH! Brittany and Tammy rushed to catch Nicki. Tammy slid on the floor, and Brittany ran.

"Thanks guys…," Nicki said. "No problem," Tammy answered, out of breath.

**

* * *

**

Friendship, Scene 2...

"I can't get over him!" Fifi sobbed. "It's okay, Fifi, I know what it's like," Erika said, rubbing her French friend's back.

"BUT IT'S SO HARD!" Fifi cried, breaking into a fresh round of tears. "I know Fifi, I know…," Erika said. "How?" "I-I-I have a boyfriend in my hometown," Erika said.

"Isn't having distant boyfriends hard?" Fifi said between sobs. "I know!" Erika said, breaking down with her. "And this would be a bad time to tell you that Mr. Butternut sent the video of Chad kissing you to your boyfriend!"

**

* * *

**

Friendship, Scene 3...

Mia sprayed Violet with a water gun. "TAKE THAT!" she yelled, laughing. "You asked for it now!" Violet said, laughing as well.

"Take this, Miller!" Mia yelled, blasting her and then rolling across the muddy ground. "You're on!" Violet challenged.

Kyle was coming out. "Girls, come on in. Saturday lunch…" "GANG UP ON HIM!" Mia yelled. She and Violet started spraying him.

"OH CRUD!" Kyle yelled, running inside.

**

* * *

**

In the auditorium as FS3 is playing…

Mia and Violet tried to stifle their laughter as Kyle looked around. "WHO FILMED THAT?"

Alvin and Jeff hid cameras and a microphone behind their backs.

**

* * *

**

Friendship, Scene 4...

Chad came out of his room screaming. "ALVIN! JEFF!" Alvin and Jeff high-fived as they ran down the halls. They ran into a closet. Chad came running after them and crashed into the camera. "KATIE? STOP FILMING!" "MAKE ME!"

**

* * *

**

In the auditorium as FS4 is playing…

Alvin and Jeff high-fived as Chad slumped down in his seat. _I plot revenge! _Katie grinned. She knew what her brother was thinking.

"This was my favorite," she whispered to Chrissy. Chrissy gave her a thumb's-up.

**

* * *

**

Friendship, Scene 5...

Chrissy was stationed on the roof, Brittany and Nicki were stationed on the sides, Violet was stationed in a bush with Erika, Fifi was stationed with Mia in a tree, Tammy and Leah were stationed behind some really tall grasses, Jeanette was stationed on top of the swings on the playground (?), Eleanor was behind a fence, and Katie and Dani were hidden in the clean gutters.

"Here they come," Dani said. "Girls?" the boys of the school said, walking outside. "FIRE!" Chrissy yelled, along with a battle cry. "OH CRUD! RUN GUYS!" The girls launched endless water balloons at the boys. They were all soaking wet.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, CHRISSY!" Kevin said, launching back a water balloon that had not yet burst. Chrissy dodged it. "HA!"

**

* * *

**

Friendship, Scene 6...

Kevin and Chad positioned at the end of the hallway, right at the lunchroom doors. "Really, you think it could happen?" Chrissy was asking Katie. "FIRE!" Chad yelled. The girls stopped in the middle of their conversation as they were sprayed with endless blasts of icy water. "CHAD!" Katie yelled.

"KEVIN!" Chrissy growled. The two boys took off with their sisters on their heels.

**

* * *

**

In the auditorium as FS6 is playing…

Katie and Chrissy turned around to glare at their brothers. Kevin and Chad grinned. Chrissy and Katie punched Chad in the arm.

**

* * *

**

Friendship, Scene 7...

Simon placed his test tube in the tube holder. "Ready, Max?" he asked, putting on safety goggled. Jeanette and Leah hid on the staircase. "They'll get a big surprise," Jeanette mumbled. Leah grinned.

"So when will we run?" she asked. Max poured the liquid into the tube. It exploded. "NOW!" Jeanette yelled.

"GUYS!" Simon and Max yelled.

**

* * *

**

Friendship, Scene 8...

Dani, Erika, and Fifi fixed light fixtures in the ballroom, the only place in the school that was not in everyday use.

"Miss Lisa will love her party," Dani said. "Yeah," Erika said, screwing in a light bulb. Fifi was on the chandelier when her ladder fell. "Uh, guys?" "Yeah?" Dani asked. She and Erika looked up. "Oh crud."

"How will I get down?" Fifi asked. "Um, we need to put that ladder back up somehow," Erika said, grabbing one end. The ladder accidentally knocked roughly into the chandelier, sending Fifi into the cake.

"It's strawberry with vanilla frosting, I was right!" Fifi said. Dani slapped her forehead. "I'll go tell Theodore to make another…" "I GOT IT ON FILM, SWEET!" a voice said. Erika went over to a camera peeping out from behind the present table. "ALVIN? GET OUT OF HERE!" Erika said, punching the camera.

**

* * *

**

In the auditorium as FS8 is playing…

"You still owe me for that camera," Alvin whispered to Erika. Erika punched his arm. "OW!"

"And now we see relationships that sparked during the year," Lisa announced.

**

* * *

**

Relationship, Scene 1...

Chad and Chrissy stared out the window. "This is a nice day," Chrissy said. "You're even nicer," Chad said. Chrissy kissed him.

**

* * *

**

Relationship, Scene 2...

Alvin and Brittany continuously kissed… **(Let's skip this…)**

**

* * *

**

Later…

"It now comes to enemy-ships. While most people held a grudge with Will, which we will show, let's see some of the students' enemy-ships first…," Tina said.

**

* * *

**

Enemy-Ship, Scene 1, just after Friendship, Scene 2...

Fifi's head shot up. "CHAD!" she growled. Chad was waving. He was recording. "YOU'RE RECORDING THIS?" Fifi tackled him. "APOLOGIZE!" she screamed. "NEVER!" Fifi punched Chad. Erika looked around. "I'm going to go before this gets ugly…"

**

* * *

**

Enemy-Ship, Scene 2...

Alvin tackled Chad. "YOU KISSED BRITTANY! APOLOGIZE!" he yelled. "MAKE ME!" Chad yelled back. Brittany and Chrissy were walking down the hall. "Um. Chrissy. What do you think our boyfriends are fighting about now?" Brittany asked.

"JUST BECAUSE I KISSED BRITTANY DOESN'T MEAN I HATE HER!" Chad said. Chrissy and Brittany glanced at each other. "I'm just gonna…" "Yeah…"

**

* * *

**

EVEN LATER! After all the videos were done…

"I hope you all return next year, and hopefully new chipmunks will arrive." "AHEM!" Chrissy said. "And chipettes…"

"Well, I guess it's time to say good-bye to each other," Alvin announced. "I don't think so," Kyle said. "OH CRUD, IS HE WORKING WITH IAN, CHIPETTEGIRL?" Jeff screamed to the sky. ChipetteGirl10 simply grinned to herself and didn't answer. "IS THIS THE ONE TIME YOU DON'T APPEAR?" Nicki yelled.

"I'm not with Ian. But you're not going home." "Huh?" the group said. "What do you mean?" Dani asked. "You're staying here for the summer!" Kyle announced. The school cheered, and Will went pale. "Oh crud."

Later on the school sang together, we are family.

And they really were.

"ALL FOR ONE…," Alvin started.

"AND ONE FOR ALL!" the school finished.

**

* * *

**

Oh wow, this is the longest thing I ever wrote. Sorry I skipped tons of videos, but it would take me longer to post this. I hope I get good reviews, and lots. You know why? This is a series, and the next book is:

**The Chipmunk School: Back For the Summer, or TCS: BFtS. No apps for that one, sorry. But what crazy schemes do the twenty-four chipmunks and chipettes have in store for book 2? You'll have to find out. This first chapter of that should be up soon. Leave reviews, and some ideas of what could happen in book 2. Bye!**

**ALL STUDENTS: BYE!**


End file.
